Questions for Katniss and Crew
by Stargazer12256
Summary: Ever wondered What - why - and where? Well you can ask Katniss and Crew! Yay! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok… so this is ASK Katniss and Crew! (Which includes all of the other dead tributes and the game makers and other people :D) I will be listed as "Star" not my real name may I add.**

**Disclaimer/claimer-ish: Fiona Siona has an Ask Max thing, (BTW read it, it will make you feel all happydappy :D) and I have no intention of copying her (or… you, if you're reading this Fiona Siona) so I am going to TRY to make this different! OH AND I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

**Katniss: **He –  
**Clove: **Hello everyone, how are you doing today?  
**(Crowd cheers)  
Cato:** I'm dead!  
**Glimmer: **We all are you moron.  
**Cato: **Shut up, I just thought I would inform everyone -  
**Clove: **You weren't this annoying in the Games Cato.  
**Cato: (Mocks Clove in high pitched voice) **You weren't this annoying… BLAH BLAH BLAH!  
**Katniss: **Guys -  
**Clove: **Shut up!  
**Cato: (Mocks) **Shut uppppppp!  
**Katniss: **GUYS!  
**Gale: (Covers mouth and tries not to laugh)  
Peeta: First question!**

To Clove: Did you and Cato have a romance like Katniss and Peeta?

Clove: I HAD one, but now I'm having second thoughts.  
**Rue: (Swings from tree) **You are? Shame.  
**Cato: **Shame?  
**Clove: **What do you mean?  
**Rue: **You guys have names that start with the same letters, it's like you were made for each other!  
**Maximum Ride (Somewhere far away): **Hopefully they weren't made for each other like Dylan and I -  
**Katniss: **Max go back to your Fanfiction with Fiona Siona!  
**Max: **Do you want all of us to leave?  
**Katniss: **Oh no…  
**Angel: (Waves)  
Gazzy: (Toots)  
Fang: (…)  
Iggy: (Smiles and waves at Fiona Siona)  
Nudge: **ZOMG!  
**Katniss: **I SAID GO – NOW!  
**Flock: (Pouts)  
Angel: **Goodbye cruel wo -  
**Katniss: **Angel!  
**(FLIES AWAY)  
Star (Me): **I am so sorry Fiona Siona… the flock must have gotten out of… the place… um…  
**Gale: **Let's just get on with it.  
**Prim: **Yes… lets.  
**Katniss: (Bursts out) **I VOLUNTEER!  
**Peeta: (Groans) **Ohmigod…  
**Thresh: **ONE TIME TWELVE ONE TIME!  
**Rue: **Stop singing Justin Bieber, Thresh!  
**Star: **Hehe ok… next question…

**To Gale: What happened to you after the rebellion?**

Gale: I fell in love with someone, everyone started moving out of the Districts and into old abandoned cities, I moved to New York and met Ev -  
**Star:** Why don't we leave that little bit for the fanfiction that I'm going to write about it.  
**Gale: (Groans) **Fine.  
**Foxface: **Helloooo.  
**Thresh: **Hi.  
**Katniss: …  
Gale: **Ok…um…  
**(AWKWARD SILENCE)  
Rue: (Swings from tree branch upside down) ** I'M A GUMMY BEAR, A GUMMY BEAR A ROOTIN TOOTIN WOOTIN GUMMY BEAR!  
**Peeta: **That is NOT how the song goes -  
**Star: (YELLS) **NEXT QUESTION!**  
Rue: **booooop…  
**Katniss: **NEXT. QUESTION.

**To Rue: Why do you like tree's so much? Are you a tree hugger?**

Rue: I love trees because I grew up with them, and yes I hug trees occasionally.  
**Clove: **Finally, her sugar rush ended.  
**Peeta: **Yes but now that means…  
**Rue: **What does it – **(Groans) **I feel as if the whole world has been drained of color… my stomach hurts… I'm unhappy…Did I just watch Twilight? Why do I feel so bad?  
**Prim: **Her sugar CRASH.  
**Rue: (Goes and sobs in a corner)  
Katniss: **GAHHHHH!  
**Clove: **What – what is it?  
**Katniss: **CATO YOU BUTT!  
**Clove: **WHAT –WHAT DID HE DO?  
**Katniss: **He stabbed me with an imaginary knife, which HURT!  
**Clove: **Cato you stupid -  
**Rue: **WORDS CLOVE, WORDS!  
**Cato: **Word.  
**Katniss: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CATO! GAHHHHHH I CANT BELIEVE YOU STABBED ME!  
Gale: (looks at Peeta) **You – you see? I just don't –  
**Peeta: (shakes head and sighs)**  
**Star: **Next Q.

**To Peeta: I always knew you were toast.**

Peeta: Nooootttt a question…  
**Katniss: (Takes out imaginary knife and throws it at Cato)  
Cato:** I'm already dead you stupid Mockingjay!  
**Katniss: **You did NOT!  
**Star: **That's all the time we have for today -  
**(SCREAMING IN THE BACKGROUND)  
Star: **Bye!

**YAY OKIE DOKIE! Ask questions in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Heyyyy people, thank you for reviewing :)!  
Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any HG Charaters!**

Katniss: Hello everyone!  
**(Crowd cheers)  
Cato: **Yes, helloooooo!  
**(Crowd cheers)  
Katniss: (glares at Cato) **How are you guys?  
**(Crowd cheers)  
Clove: **ok… um.. settle down!  
**(Crowd cheers)  
Rue: **I got this.  
**(Crowd cheers)  
Rue: (Climbs up tree and screams) **Look, if you don't stop screaming I am going to set some Tracker Jackers out to sting you!  
**Crowd: …..  
Rue: (Climbs down from tree and smiles)  
Star: **Right… um first question!

**To Clove: Can I be your bff? (From Nightlock Ink)**

Clove: Sure! I just… you know… I'm dead and all…**  
Cato: (smiles evilly) **We all are you moron!  
**Katniss: **Except me, Peeta, and Gale…  
**(Everyone glares)  
Glimmer: **I don't really LIKE you Katniss.  
**Katniss: **I think I figured that out in the Games.  
**Foxface: **I don't predictably like you either**.  
Katniss: **Fine, I know, I know, I'm alive and you're not, no need for you to hide your jealousy.  
**Glimmer: **Well I -  
**Haymitch: (Stumbles in)** Hey – hey Katpie!  
**Katniss: (Breaths a sigh of relief) **It's Katniss.  
**Haymitch: (Waves her off) **I knows, I knows… now where is Breada?  
**Katniss: **Y-you mean Peeta?  
**Haymitch: **Yerp, Feeta – I – I mean Peeta.  
**Peeta: **Are you drunk, Haymitch?  
**Haymitch: **Nose.  
**Katniss: **Are you sure?  
**Clove: (Yawns)  
Haymitch: **I swear I'm drunk, I'm not fine!  
**Katniss: **What?  
**Haymitch: **I – I mean… I swear I'm fine, I'm not… d – drunk.  
**Gale: **He's… drunk.  
**Katniss: **Yep.  
**Peeta: **Totally.  
**Clove: **No doubt about it.  
**Hatmitch: **Nose I'm not!  
**Star: Next question please!**

To Katniss: How long did it take to fall for Peeta again? (From… Guest)

Katniss: You mean after we saved his butt from the Capitol?  
**Gale: **And then he tried to kill you?  
**Katniss: **If so… I never really stopped ' loving' him… I guess I got a bit scared and hid my feelings.  
**Peeta: (Stares at Katniss) **I just gotta know… real or not real?  
**Katniss: (Elbows Peeta) **Real, now shut up.

**To Prim: What happed to Lady, Prims goat? (from Fiona Siona)**

Prim: (Face goes white) I'd really rather not talk about it.  
**Katniss: (Smiles) **Fine, I will.  
**Prim: **No!  
**Katniss: **Well you know when District twelve was bombed? The cat lived -  
**Prim: THE CAT HAS A NAME!  
Katniss: (Groans) **Fine, Buttercup lived somehow, and-  
**Prim: (Starts to cry)  
Katniss: (talks really fast) **So did Lady, but I think… uh… I think she got past the fence.  
**Prim: (Stops crying) **Really?  
**Katniss: (Shakes head no) **yep!  
**Prim: **I KNEW SHE WAS ALIVE, I KNEW IT!

**To Peeta: Why is Peeta such a weird name? (From Fiona Siona)**

Katniss: (Starts laughing)  
Peeta: (Face turns red) Shut up, Katniss.  
**Rue: (Giggles)  
Clove: (Smirks)  
Cato: (chuckles)  
Gazzy: (Toots)  
Katniss: **Gazzy?  
**Star: **GAZZY!  
**Rue: **GASMAN!  
**Katniss: GO. HOME.  
Gazzy: (Stinks up the whole room then flies away)  
Rue: **Gross.  
**Peeta: (Yells) MY MOM JUST NAMED ME PEETA OK? GOSH!  
(Everyone stares)**

To Peeta: PITA is a type of bread! (Fiona Siona)

Gale: Yes – yes it is.  
**Peeta: (Balls up fists and walks away)  
Katniss: **hehe.  
**Star: **Do we have any more questions?  
**Cato: **Nope.  
**Iggy: (in the back of the room running IN CIRCLES) I CANT SEE, I CANT SEE! (Hits wall and falls down)  
Star: **That's all the time we have for today!  
**Katniss: **Will someone go help the Igster?  
**Gale: (Sighs) **I got it.  
**Star: Bye!  
Cow: MOO!**

Yay, so Read & then Review questions!


	3. Chapter 3

**I GOT A TON OF REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS!  
Disclaimer: I do not own THG or any characters from MR or THG or the book MR… yeah...**

Cato: Hello fellow humans!  
**Foxface: **I don't really think when you're dead that you're considered human…  
**Cato: **SHHHH you're making my spotlight disappear!  
**Foxface: **I'm gonna make YOU disappear!  
**Katniss: **Alrighty.. enough guys.  
**Angel: **You heard **her**, ENOUGH!  
**Star: **Angel… why are you heeerrree?  
**Angel: (talks to her though thoughts) **_The Gasmen farted and I didn't want to be around when the aftershock came.  
_**Katniss: **What's that smell?  
**Star: (Sighs) ANGEL, PLEASE… go home.  
Angel: **At least you said please!  
**(Flies away)  
Star: **Okie dokie, first Question.

**To Foxface: Have you ever met, or seen a fox in your District? (From SakuraDreamerz)**

Foxface: Heh well… not exactly, but I saw an orange – ish brown cat once.  
**Prim: (Glances at Buttercup)  
Buttercup: **Mew…mew...  
**Katniss: **uh… ok… next quest -  
**Cato: (Jumps out in a childish Superman suit) **DUN DUN DUUUNNN, I bet I could have one the Games if I wore this, it makes me seem awesomer doesn't it?  
**Clove: (Jaw hits ground) **Omigod…**  
Prim: **Next question.

**To Peeta: Do you like Pita bread? (From Zmusic2014)**

Peeta: Yes, actually I do.  
**Katniss: **Wow, that wasn't the reaction I thought you were going to have.  
**Peeta: **I know, I thought I'd throw you off.  
**Prim: **Nice one.  
**Rue: (Swings from tree) **Not really.  
**Angel: (Yells from audience) **HE LIKES TOAST TOO!  
**Glimmer: **Toast… whoa…  
**Star: **Next QUESTION!

**To Clove: What got you interested in Knifes? (From SakuraDreamerz)**

Clove: I got interested in them when I found out they were deadly.  
**Gale: **How did you find out they were deadly?  
**Clove: **My brother had an accident.  
**Gale: **What kind -  
**Clove: (Gets in his face) **An ACCIDENT!  
**Cato: **So you're saying… he was a baby and had a dirty -  
**Clove: **No, you moron!  
**Marvel: **Next question.  
**Rue: MARVEL? YOU KILLED ME YOU -**

To Rue: Why did you steal Cato's knife? (From UDFlyers)

Rue: Because, I just wanted to show Katniss how swift and silent I was.  
**Katniss: **I remember that.  
**Cato: **So it was YOU!** (Glares at Rue)**

To Rue: How high can you climb a tree? (From SakuraDreamerz)

Rue: All the way to the top.  
**Prim: **I bet you're just sitting there thinking, 'DUUUUHHHH!'  
**Angel: (Yells from audience) SHE IS ACTUALLY!  
Rue: **STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!

**To Katniss: How fast can you shoot an arrow? (From SakuraDreamerz)**

Katniss: Purty darn fast.  
**Peeta: **wow… what an ANSWER!  
**Katniss: **Shut up.  
**Cato: **You shut up.  
**Katniss: **Cato, get out of this.  
**Cato: (Mocks) **Get oouuuttttt of thiisssssssssss!  
**Katniss: SHUT UP! (Punches Cato)  
Cato: **OWIE!

**To Peeta: Your mom must have been a bread addict or a wacko, oh wait, she was both. (Fiona Siona)**

Peeta: Hey!  
**Katniss: **She was a wacko.  
**Peeta: HEY!  
Marvel: (Snickers)  
Max: **Hey guys… do you know where the bathroom is?  
**Katniss: (Sighs) **Down the hall to the left.  
**Max: **thanks. **(Flies away)  
Peeta: **Anywho… my mom was NOT a wacko, she loved bread, but she wasn't a wacko!  
**Katniss: **Well she wacked you in the head when you burnt those two loafs of bread.  
**Peeta: THAT WAS FOR YOU!  
Rue: **I say she was a wacko.  
**Marvel: **Who cares what you think?  
**Rue: A lot of people!  
Marvel: **Whatever.  
**Rue: You murerer…  
Star: **Well that's – **(Ducks as imaginary knifes are thrown) ** - all the time we have for today!  
**Prim: (Sprawled out on the ground) **DAGNABBIT CATO, KEEP YOUR STUPID KNIFE TO YOURSELF!  
**Star: **Omigosh…

**Eh… sorry this one might be horrible lol, the TV was on while I was writing it and I got distracted by shiny things. SOOOO…. Bear with me.**

R&R!****

****


	4. Chapter 4

**I hath gotten more and more reviews, I am much obliged (LoL)  
Disclaimer: I do not owneth the HG or MR or their characters… (But wouldn't you love me if I did?)**

**Finnick: **HELLO, Anne and I have arrived back from our trip to the Capitol, how is everyone? Tell me.  
**Katniss: **uuuuuummmm… hello?  
**Anne: **Did you miss us?  
**Prim: **I didn't even know you were gone, I just thought Star forgot to write about you.  
**Star:** Hey!  
**Rue: **Star?  
**Star: **I did too remember to write about them, I just thought that they should be on a trip!  
**Rue: **_**STAR!  
**_**Star: **I mean, seriously -  
**Rue: STARRRRRR!  
Star: **yup?  
**Rue: **First question.

**To Katniss and Peeta: What do you think of the pairing name -**

Peeta: NO! Do not continue.  
**Katniss: **Why?  
**Peeta: **Do you see what the pairing name IS?  
**Katniss: (Looks at paper) **Peen – oh.  
**Rue: (Grabs paper and reads it) **Dirty…dirty minds…  
**Star: **uuuhhh… next question.

**To Peeta: Was your mom abusive? Why? (From Fiona Siona)**

Peeta: Hmmm…**  
Katniss: **Peeta?  
**Peeta: **Yup?  
**Katniss: **You were asked a question.  
**Peeta: **Yeah, I know.  
**Finnick: **Are you… going to answer?  
**Peeta: (Shakes head) **Nope.  
**Haymitch: **Whoa there Nessie.  
**Prim: **Katniss… he frightens me.  
**Rue: **Try to think about puppies, that always helps me.

**To Finnick: I do not find that distracting! (His pose in the Mockingjay) (from Zmusic2014)**

Finnick: (Poses) How about now?  
**Annie: (Pats his arm) **Honey… please stop, you're scaring small children in the audience.  
**Finick: (Laughs) **No, they're just screaming because they realized that Finnick Odair is in the house.  
**Rue: (scratches neck) (coughs) **I seriously… DOUBT that…  
**Katniss: **Finnick, you can drop the pose.  
**Finnick: **Not until Zmusic2014 is distracted.  
**Katniss: (Forces his arms back to his side to stop his posing) **Just throw something shiny on the floor, it seemed to work with Star.  
**Star: **That was YOU?

**To Katniss: Do you still have feelings for Gale? (From Fiona Siona)**

Gale: (Points at himself confused)  
Star: (Nods)  
Katniss: (Mumbles)  
Peeta: (Groans)  
Star: what was that Katniss?  
**Katniss: (Thinks through) **Well considering it was his idea to drop the silver parachutes over those kids, which led to my sister's death… that's a no… but then again he's been my best friend for like… ever and that's a yes… but then he said some mean stuff about Peeta -  
**Gale: **Just answer the question!  
**Katniss: **Fine, I do – ish – don't.  
**Peeta: **Wow, I don't know whether to be confused or mad.  
**Prim: **What?

**To Foxface: Is your name really Fynch? (From Fiona Siona)**

Foxface: I know that everyone is DYING to know -  
**Rue: **Well, let me assure you, I died because of other reasons **(Glares at Marvel)  
Marvel: (Crosses eyes)  
Rue: (Sticks out tongue)  
Foxface: **Anyway… my real name is -  
**Cato: OW! **Where did that imaginary knife come from? **(Tries to take knife out of back)  
Foxface: (Groans and glares at Cato) **Let's just say Finch is my nickname.  
**Star: **Alrighty…

****

_****_

**To Glimmer: Why the heck did you not RUN from the tracker jackers as the other careers did? (SakuraDreamerz)**

Glimmer: I was too tiiiirrreeeddd…  
**Cato: **Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
**Glimmer: **I'm serious!  
**Cato: **I'm seeerrriousss.

**To Marvel: Do you think that killing Rue was cool? Cause it wasn't. You're going to die a SECOND TIME, courtesy of Fiona Siona! Plus, because the games are over I'm going to make it look like it was an accident! (From Fiona Siona)**

Glimmer: What do you have to say about THAT Marvel?  
**Prim: **Marvel?  
**Finch/foxface: **Where did that slug go?  
**Rue: **Hey… there's a note on the floor **(Picks it up and reads out loud) **_Dear people, I hope you don't mind if we borrow Marvel for a while, we were sent by the person who asked the question above. Love Max, Iggy, Fang, Angel, Gasman, and Nudge.  
_**Clove: **he's a goner.  
**Finnick: **Yep.  
**Annie: (Covers mouth and gasps) **Oh…

**To Peeta and Katniss: What are your kids names? (From various people)**

Gale: (Chokes) KIDS?  
**Katniss: (Puts hands up) **There aren't any kids that I know of, but if I DID have kids, I would name them… Rue and Finnick.  
**Rue and Finnick: **_AWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
_**Gale: **KIDS!  
**Katniss: (Punches Gale)  
(Everyone stares)  
Katniss: (Shrugs) **What? He was getting on my nerves.  
**Marvel: (Comes crawling in with bruises and cuts) **I almosh died in der!  
**Rue: **THAT'S KARMA FOR YA, YOU JERK!  
**Marvel: **I ish not a jerk!  
**Rue: **Oh, yesh you ish!

**To Marvel: LOOK OUT, RUNAWAY PIANO! ( From SukuraDreamerz)**

(A random piano slowly rolls past the cast and towards Marvel)

Marvel: (Whimpers) Oh nosh…  
**Marvel: (Runs away screaming as the piano chases him)  
Rue: (Pumps fist) **KARMA BABY, KARMA!  
**Prim: **Where DID that piano come from?  
**Prim: (Laughs hysterically) **Who cares? It was after Marvel!  
**Star: **Well that's all the time we have for today!  
**Clove: **Who wants to go peel Marvel off of the piano!  
**Rue: (Rubs hands together evilly) **I'll do it!  
**Gale: **I'll go with her to make sure there aren't any accidents like the one Clove's brother had.  
**Star: **Bye!

**Yay! Please R&R, but don't ask anything… disturbing… lol**

********


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! Now… on to the question thingy ma hoober…  
Oh hehe, BTDUBS I do not own THG OR MR… or any people from it (But really… you'd adore me if I did? Heh, riiiiggghhhtt?)**

Finnick: (Still posing) IS IT DISTRACTING NOW?  
Katniss: Come on Fin, that was yesterday's question, you can seriously stop posing.  
**Finnick: **Not until -  
**Rue: (Kicks him in the shin)  
Finnick: (Stops posing and hops around on one foot.) GAHHHHHH!  
Annie: (Covers mouth) **Oh dear…  
**Rue: (Dusts off hands) **My work here… is done.

**To Finnick: Do you want to play truth… O'dair? (From Joebro828)**

Finnick: (Laughs) haha, I see what you did there, and yes, yes I would like to.  
**Rue: **Ok, truth or dare?  
**Finnick: **No – no, no, it's truth O'dair.  
**Rue: TRUTH OR DARE?  
Finnick: **Fine, fine, dare.  
**Rue: (Laughes) **My name is Rue, you chose dare, prepare to die… of embarrassment.  
**Katniss: **Finnick you're a gonner.  
**Finnick: **pffft, heh, yeah right.****

To Marvel: Don't think that this is over… (From Fiona Siona)

Marvel: (Cowers in corner) Yes it is!  
**Angel: (Opens door) NO ITS NOT!  
Max: (Drags Marvel out of door with help of Iggy) **We'll bring him back in about ten minutes.  
**Rue: **Finnick… I dare you -  
**Star: **Next question.  
**Katniss: **No – no wait, I want to see how this turns out. **(Eats popcorn and watches Finnick and Rue)  
Rue: I DARE YOU TO… (Whispers something in his ear)  
Finnick: (Face goes white) **NO.  
**Rue: (Nods) **OH yes!  
**Finnick: (Covers face with hands) **NO! NO! NO!  
**Rue: **Wimp!  
**Finnick: I'M NOT A WIMP!  
Rue: **Then do the dare.  
**Finnick: (Glares) **Fine!

**To Rue: What do you think of what Katniss did for you when you… um… er… died? (From Forbiddendawn)**

Rue: (Snickers as Finnick leaves the room) Well… um it was nice…  
**Katniss: **Stop watching the door and actually answer the question.  
**Rue: (Acts dramatic) **Oh… it was the most DAH-ling thing in the world! The flowers… the singing! OH! And then the pain! But I thought it was exceptionally lovely when Katniss put the flowers in my hair, I looked beautiful – oh! -  
**Katniss: (Covers Rue's mouth) **Ok, that's enough.  
**Rue: **Fine, DAH-ling.  
**Clove: (Rolls her eyes and sighs)  
Rue: (Watches door)**

To Katniss: Do you love Peeta? How much? (From Forbiddendawn)

Katniss: Yes, and a lot.  
**Peeta: **Wow… just – wow.****

**To Gale: Do you like wagons? (From Fiona Siona)**

Gale: Well that's not random.  
**Glimmer: (Puts on her thinking face) **I don't understand… it's very random!  
**Clove: (Puts hand on Glimmers arm) **Glimmer, I think those tracker jackers did something to your brain, because now, you don't understand ANYTHING.  
**Glimmer: **What?  
**Gale: **Anyway… I guess you can say that I like wagons.  
**Glimmer: (Claps) **AWESOME PIE!

**To Gale: Are you seriously marrying Miley Cyrus? Oh wait… that's Liam Hemsworth… (From Fiona Siona)**

Gale: I don't know -  
**Star: **Let's just move on to the next question – kay?  
**Gale: **But -  
**Star: **NEXT QUESTION!

**To Annie: HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE PLAY ANNIE? (From Zmusic2014)**

Annie: Yes, I think…  
**Rue: **You think?  
**Cato: **Maybe she has amnesia!  
**Clove: (Punches Cato)  
Cato: (rubs arm) **What was that for?  
**Clove: **Oh it was me asking, "WHY YOU SO STUPIIIDDD?"  
**Cato: (Puts fingers on head and concentrates)  
Clove: (Sighs) **Give it up, you can't blow my head up with your mind.  
**Cato: **It was **worth** a try…

**To Katniss and Peeta: Why do you love each other? (From Forbiddendawn)**

Katniss: Well because we went through the Games together and helped each other, and he just grew on me.  
**Gale: **Like a zit?  
**Katniss: **Noooo, I began to like him more and more through talking to him and… stuff.  
**Gale: **Nice…  
**Peeta: **I've loved her since the day I got wacked in the head when I burnt the bread for her.  
**Katniss: **I -  
**Gale: **Next question!

**To Gale: Did you Marry Johanna? (From: Renesmee2006)**

Gale: Sorry to burst your bubble –  
**Johanna: **What!? Am I not good enough?  
**Peeta: **Where did she come from?  
**Katniss: (Whispers) **Back up slowly…  
**Gale: **I just – sorry I -  
**Johanna: **Fine whatever, hey Katniss, later guys.  
**Gale: (looks at Star with puzzled face) **  
**Star: **Uh… that's – that's the end of our show…  
**Rue: **WAIT!  
**Star: WHAT?  
Rue: **We have a few more questions!

**To Marvel: How was your time as a flat pancake from the piano? (SakuraDreamerz)**

Marvel: (Goes into corner and sobs)  
Rue: WIMP!  
**Prim: **Did we ever see the dare that you dared him?  
**Rue: **Oh wait… we never did. **(Smiles evily)  
Marvel: **OH COME ON!  
**Rue: (Snaps fingers) **Get to it!  
**Marvel: (Walks into dressing room)  
Rue: (Smirks) **This is payback for him killing me.  
**Marvel: (Walks out of dressing room with writing on his forehead)  
Rue: (Smiles evilly and grabs imaginary spear) **Ready?  
**Marvel: **Whatever.  
**Rue: (Throws it at him)  
Katniss: **What does the writing say?  
**Rue: (Hands spears to everyone) **Spear him.  
**Prim: WHAT!?  
Clove: (Walks up to Marvel and reads forehead) **Spear me. Wow.  
**Rue: (Motions to Marvel) **Come on people, do what the writing says.  
**Katniss: (Throws spear)  
Rue: (Runs over to him and puts flowers in his hair) **There.  
**Marvel: **Did you really have to put flowers in my hair?  
**Rue: YES.  
Marvel: **I'm just glad it's over with.  
**Rue: Not… yet…  
Rue: MAX, I'm finished with Marvel.  
Max: (saunters in and drags Marvel out.)  
Star: **Are we ever going to see him again?  
**Rue: **Someday.  
**Star: **What did you do with him?  
**Rue: **Max is borrowing him right now.  
**Star: (Groans) **I can hear the judge laughing right now.  
**Haymitch: (Chuckles) **Heh… meh too.  
**Star: **That's all the time we have today!  
**Haymitch: **Das all da time we hev fer terday.  
**Star: **Bye!  
**Haymitch: **Bey!  
**Star: **Stop that!  
**Haymitch: **Slop bat!

**Ok, sorry that I haven't been posting, I'm stuck on working on Flying into Chaos, plus school, so… yeah I will post though!**

****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! (BTW what would you guys think if I did an Ask Dessity after I finish Flying into Chaos?)  
I don'ts own THG or MR if they venture into this Fanfiction, I also do not own any song lyrics that are in here…**

Clove: Sup.  
**Prim: **The sky, DUH.  
**Cato: (Sighs)  
Katniss: (Looks at ground)  
Haymitch: (Burps)  
Star: **Uh… first question?  
**Cato: **Yeah.  
**Rue: **Sure.  
**Peeta: **Okie dokie.

**To Rue: How did you first learn how to climb a tree? (From: SakuraDreamerz)**

Rue: (Laughs nervously) Haha, well – funny story actually…  
**Prim: **Are you ok?  
**Rue: **What? I'm fine, duh, don't interrupt my awesome story that I am about to tell you about trees and… stuff.  
**Rue: (Clears throat) **I was like um… three-ish and my mom said that I should learn how to climb… so my uh – dad took me out to one of the orchards and… um put me up in the tree and -  
**Clove: (Smirks) **Did you fall off and get a booboo?  
**Rue: **NO! I… climbed around for about an hour and had GREAT… great fun, yeah… um then – then… I fell asleep on a thin branch…  
**Clove: **You fell and got a booboo.  
**Rue: **Shut up, and no I didn't get a booboo, I got an… owie.  
**Cato: (Bursts out laughing)  
Clove: (ROFL)  
Prim: (Covers mouth and giggles)  
Rue: **Hey! It hurt ok? How you like being sound asleep and then BOOM you're on the ground.  
**Clove: (Laughs) **Rockabye baby in the tree tops -  
**Rue: **THAT'S NOT FUNNY!  
**Katniss: **Next question.

****

To Peeta: WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKING AWESOME? (From RandomHGluvver)

Peeta: I just -  
**Finnick: (Grabs paper) **I think the question got mixed up, it's clearly for me… right?  
**Peeta: (Yanks it back) **  
**Finnick: **It's for me isn't it? I mean it has to be, I'm the awesomest person ever, it's for me, they might have gotten things mixed up -  
**Star: **Peeta, just answer the question.  
**Peeta: **I guess I'm awesome because -  
**(Team Peeta cheers in the crowd)  
Peeta: **Well -  
**Team Peeta: (SCREAMS)  
Peeta: **I -  
**Team Peeta: (Laughs)  
Peeta: **What the -  
**Team Peeta: (Cries)  
Peeta: **I GUESS… I am awesome because -  
**Team Peeta: **We love you Peet –  
**Peeta: **I. LIKE. PIE!  
**Team Peeta: (Cheers)  
Star: **Next question… **(Waits for Team Star to cheer)  
Star: (Sighs) **A girl can dream can't she?

**to Haymitch: What is one of your craziest dreams? (From CandyFreak211)**

Haymitch: (Chuckles) Well… I was in like dis… uh… **(Burps) **room with these kids that fought each other and um… we were talking and then this person with wings dragged Marvel out and I saw a double rainbow…  
**Katniss: **Haymitch. That all happened. Ex – except the double rainbow thing that – yeah.  
**Haymitch: (Farts)  
Prim: **Ewwwww…

**To Gale: Do you like One Direction? (Fiona Siona)**

Gale: Uh… not really but I know who does –  
**Rue: (Strikes a pose and screams at the top of her lungs) **_BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!  
_**Prim: (Dances around) **_THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED!  
_**Cato: **Oh my god…  
**Prim: **I AB-SUH-LUT-ALLY LOVE One Direction, they are all sooooo cute and soooo talented!  
**Rue: OMG TOTALLY!  
Katniss: **They've gone mad…  
**Clove: **OMG. Totally.  
**Katniss: (Laughs)**

To Peeta: What do you think would be a good nickname for Thresh? (SakuraDreamerz)

Peeta: Uh…  
**Thresh: (Cracks knuckles)  
Peeta:** Face…punch.  
**Thresh: WHAT?  
Peeta: **Facepunch…er?  
**Peeta: **Facesmasher… Clovekiller -  
**Clove: HEY!  
Peeta: **KatnissSAVER… um… Rueprotector…

**To Marvel: Why are you so horrible? (YOU KILLED A LITTLE GIRL!) ( RandomHGluvver)**

Rue: (Looks around) He's not here right now, but he IS horrible.  
**Star: (Crosses arms) **Where is he?  
**Rue: (Shrugs) **Max is still… borrowing him.  
**Star: **RUE, get him back here right now.  
**Rue: (Groans) **FINE, Max, bring im' in.  
**Max: (Drags Marvel in and then walks away)  
Star: **Marvel? Are you alive?  
**Marvel: (thrashes around) **No… don't let the rainbow eat me!  
**Katniss: **You broke Marvel.  
**Clove: **You're acting like he's a machine or something.  
**Katniss: **She broke Marvel.  
**Clove: (Looks at Marvel)  
Marvel: (Starts singing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber to the tune of Jingle Bells)  
Clove: (Looks at Rue) **You broke Marvel.  
**Rue: WELL SORRY!  
Star: **On that note… that's all the time we have for today!  
**Marvel: (Sings) **Purple unicorns and gum drops, butterflies and icecream…  
**Star: **Let's get him to a hospital.  
**Rue: **How about the nearest mental hospital?  
**Star: RUE!  
Rue: **Sorry…

**Yay! R&R and… PIE!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Wow… I haz tons of reviews! :D**

Finnick: Hello people who adore me, what's shakin'? **(Winks)  
Prim: **You're sooooo vain… so… so vain Finnick.  
**Finnick: (Blinds everyone with his smile) **  
**Katniss: **Sheesh, Prim, don't call him vain anymore, he's burning holes through my eyes!  
**Star: (Throws a blanket over Finnick's head) **Ok, we're ready, first QUESTION!

**To Gale: WHY THE HECK ARE YOU NOT MARRYING JOHANNA? SHE IS AWESOME! (From Zmusic2014)**

Gale: (Slaps hand on forhead) THIS again…  
**Johanna: (Crosses arms) **Yah, why aren't you marrying me?  
**Gale: **I already told –  
**Rue: (Randomly starts stroking Gale's head) **Shhh…  
**Gale: **Um Rue? Rue -  
**Rue: **It's ok… shhhh...  
**Gale: (Swats Rue's arm away) **Stop that!  
**Rue: (Pats Gale's arm) **You can do it Gale… answer the question.  
**Gale: (picks up Rue's arm and moves it away) **I mean I DO like Johanna -  
**Johanna: **What about the other girl? Ev – something or other.  
**Gale: **She had to move.  
**Johanna: Oh.  
Gale: **Yep…  
**Star: **Wow thanks Gale, there goes the whole Fanfiction about you and Ev – something or other.  
**Prim: **Let's get you two on a date! Rue, you stuff Johanna into a poofy prom dress, and I'll force Gale to get in a suit.  
**Gale: WHA -  
Prim: (Pushes Gale out the door) **I'll be back in a few guys!  
**Rue: (Drags Johanna outside) **me too!  
**Katniss: NEXT Q.**

TO Clove: How many ways can you kill a person? (From Unicorn Devil)

Clove: (Gets out knife) Well I've numbered them, number one is you kind of -  
**Star: **Remember… THIS IS RATED K+!  
**Clove: **Ok, ok GEESH… ANYWAY, you can stab them, cut their – **(Counts off with fingers)  
Star: CLOVE.  
Clove: **Fine, fine whatever, let's just say that I have around… fifty ways of killing someone… at least fifty.  
**Star: **Beautiful… just… beautiful.  
**Finnick: (Smiles) **I hear someone calling my name!  
**Glimmer: **Put a sock in it Ken wannabe.  
**Foxface: (Snickers)  
Thresh: (cracks knuckles)**  
**Glimmer: (smiles)  
Clove: **Next question.

**To Glimmer: Why did you sleep on Cato's arm? (From renesmee2006)**

Glimmer: (Blushes) Well…  
**Clove: (Sharpens knife) **Hey, I just remembered another way to kill someone. **(Stares at Glimmer)  
Glimmer: (gulps) **Um… well… Cato… Cato and I got close during the Games and -  
**Katniss: **Well obviously.  
**Clove: (Clears throat)  
Glimmer: **I mean he was just so cool… strong…careery… handso -  
**Clove: **He was also MINE. M.I.N.E.  
**Finnick: **I don't understand -  
**Glimmer: **hey – if I found out that the guy I like liked someone else better I would be mad too.  
**Clove: (Laughs) **Yeah, like he likes you more, you make me LAUGH Glimmer.  
**Glimmer: **Well, good, at least you're not crying.  
**Clove: (gets dagger out) **I'm not the one who's going to be crying!  
**Finnick: (Cries) **Their not fighting over ME! WHY!?  
**Cato: (Munches on popcorn) **Shhh… it's getting to the good part!  
**Clove: **Cato is MINE.  
**Glimmer: **Then why did he let ME sleep on his arm? HUH?  
**Clove: **You should ALSO be asking, "WHY did he let a swarm of tracker jackers kill you?"  
**Glimmer: (Gasps) **You crossed the line! **(tackles Clove)  
Finnick: WHY!?  
Peeta: (Walks into room) **Sorry that I'm late I -  
**Clove: (Pulls Glimmers hair)  
Glimmer: (Screams)  
Peeta: (Looks at Katniss questionably)  
Katniss: (Shakes head)  
Star: (Stares) **Um… uh… next… next question.

**To Gale: Why doesn't Katniss love you? (From: Guest)**

Prim: (Walks in with Gale) Because, he and Johanna are an item!  
**Rue: (Pushes Johanna through the door) **yep!  
**Johanna: **we haven't even gone on the date yet!  
**Rue: **Shut up, you are officially a couple.  
**Johanna: **Who says?  
**Rue: **Me, now GO! **(Pushes Johanna and Gale out the door)**

To Peeta and Katniss: Are you getting married? Can I come to your wedding? I'll bring cake! :3 (From: HeartShapedArrow)

Marvel: (Shakily gets up from the ground where he was lying unconscious) Did someone say cake?  
**Rue: **No. **(Hits him in the head with a toaster)  
Marvel: (Is unconscious again.)  
Katniss: **I -  
**Peeta: **Yes, yes we are.  
**Katniss: (Hits him with a rolled up newspaper)  
Peeta: **Ow.  
**Katniss: (Hits him again) **Blabbermouth!  
**Peeta: **I was just -  
**Katniss: (hits him again)  
Peeta: **- Answering the question!  
**Prim: **Yes you can come, what kind of cake will it be?  
**Rue: **Oohh… I LOVE chocotlate…  
**Star: **Red velvet is MY fav.  
**Prim: **Ooohhh same here.  
**Katniss: GUYS!  
Prim, Rue, and Star: (Looks at ground with pouty faces)**

To Cato: Did you ever have a thing for Clove? If not, why? (From: catofangirl98)

Glimmer: (throws a shoe at Clove)  
Clove: (Lunges at her)  
Cato: Well -  
**Clove: **Get over here you drab little -  
**Glimmer: (Stops running and glares at Clove) **I am NOT drab how dare -  
**Clove: (Shoves her)  
Glimmer: NOT FAIR!  
Cato: (Watches) **Uh – yeah – yeah I guess I did. GO GLIMMER!  
**Clove: (Turns towards Cato) HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?  
Cato: **Oh… um… GO CLOVE! Yeah I did – do – did – um have a thing for Clo – **HIT HER, HIT – NO NOT - ** sorry, yes I did.  
**Clove: **THIS IS FOR YOU CATO!  
**Glimmer: **I LOVE YOU CATO!  
**Clove: (Throws imaginary knife at Glimmer) **  
**Glimmer: (Ducks) **Haha, would you like some epic with that fai -  
**Clove: (Kicks Glimmer in the shin)  
Glimmer: (Hops on one foot) **Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.  
**Clove: **hehe -  
**Glimmer: (Punches Clove on the shoulder.)  
Clove: I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT! (Runs towards Glimmer)  
Thresh: (Steps in between them)  
Clove: (Runs into Thresh's arm)  
Thresh: (Picks up Clove and sets her aside) STAY. (Picks up Glimmer and puts her on the other side) and, STAY.  
Glimmer: (Sticks tongue out at Clove)  
Clove: (Crosses eyes)  
Cato: **aw come on, you ruined it!  
**Star: **That's all the time we have for today!  
**Haymitch: **Das all da -  
**Rue: (Hits him on the head with a toaster) **I don't want him getting started on that again.  
**Star: **thanks. See ya later folks!  
**Finnick: **And keep on adoring me. **(Winks)**

Woot, woot! Yay! Oh hey BTW the 2**nd**** Flying into Chaos will be out soon!**

********


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! :D  
I Do NOT Own Thg or Mr. Comprede?  
**

**Katniss: **Hi!  
**Cato: **Pfft, nice intro Cowpie.  
**Katniss: **My name is KATNISS you potato!  
**Cato: **Potato? Really?  
**Star: **Guys! Do I have to put you in time out like I did with Glimmer and Clove?  
**Prim: (Snickers)  
Clove: **haha, very funny.  
**Glimmer: (Waves at Cato)  
Rue: **ok, let's start this episode with dressing Marvel up as a -  
**Marvel: **No way, I JUST got back from the doctor, there is no way I am letting you -  
**Foxface: **First question?  
**Star: (Makes this face - -_- ) **Yup.

**To Prim: Do you like puppies? (From Guest)**

Prim: I ADORE PUPPIES! I mean like... they are so cute... but not as cute as One Direction, I mean am I right?  
**Katniss: **Oh my gosh... she's never going to shut up about puppies vs. One Direction now.  
**Glimmer: **I'd pick Cato.  
**Clove: **Too late, cause' I already picked him!  
**Glimmer: **Well YOU cant pick him, because I just did!  
**Prim: **but puppies are just so... cute and soft, and those puppy dog eyes... but they cant sing a song about how beautiful I am...  
**Rue: (Points finger in the air) **I summon the next question!  
**Star: **This is chaos...

**To Finnick: No Finnick, I do not adore you. I find Cloves knifes more attractive. Heck, I find Haymitch more attractive than you! (From Zmusic2014)**

Finnick: (Puts mirror down) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!?  
**Annie: **Finnick -  
**Haymitch: (Burps)**  
**Prim: **But One Direction, oooohhh... they just have that one thing... and of course I don't know I'm beautiful, I'm not obsessed about my looks... HEY COWPIE, HOW DOES MY HAIR LOOK?!  
**Finnick: **I see where this is going. You SAY you don't adore me, but your eyes say something else.  
**Star: **Finnick, you cant even see -  
**Finnick: **I mean, it's impossible for someone NOT to adore me, who wouldn't want this? **(Poses and twists his ankle) **Owie!  
**Katniss: **Me.  
**Rue: **I'm going to go puke now.  
**Prim: **But puppies - !  
**Glimmer: **Smooth...  
**Clove: **Ok, who wants me to throw my knife at this dude to put US out of OUR misery?  
**Everyone except Finnick and Annie: (Raises hands)  
Finnick: **I am Finnick and I know it.  
**Star: (Shakes her head) **No.

**To Johanna and Gale: How was the date? (From renesmee2006)**

Gale: (Is sitting in the back of the room with Johanna) What?  
**Rue: **HOW WAS THE DATE?  
**Gale: **it's like August something or other.  
**Rue: **No – HOW WAS YOUR DATE WITH JOHANNA?  
**Gale: **oh, it was great.  
**Johanna: **By the way, Rue there might be a mustard stain on that goofy dress you gave me...  
**Rue: **YOU RUINED MY DRESS?!  
**Prim: **I mean... what's cooler than a boy band with British accents? OMG so cute!  
**Rue: (Freaks out and runs out of the building)  
Johanna: (Smiles at Gale)  
Gale: (Smiles back)  
Prim: **Ew.  
**Cato: (Grabs Star by the shoulders) **She's not talking about puppies or -  
**Prim: ONE DIRECTION!  
Cato: **- anymore...

**To Thresh: Why did you kill Clove? She didn't kill Rue. (From plaidprincess3000)**

Thresh: Because she said "We killed her" meaning all of the careers.  
**Clove: **But it was Marvel's fault!  
**Marvel: **HEY!  
**Glimmer: **I thank you a thousand times for killing her Thresh.  
**Clove: **Oh do YOU? Well a LOT of people will be thanking me when I'm done with you! **(Takes out knife)  
Glimmer: (Stands up and picks up sword) **Bring it Saint Patrick!  
**Peeta: (Snickers) **Get it? Because clovers are green and clove... and Saint Patrick? No? Okie dokie.  
**Star: **Guys go back -  
**Clove: (Runs at Glimmer with a dagger)  
Glimmer: **You're so dead!  
**Clove: **Newsflash, I already am!  
**Glimmer: (lunges at Clove) **Than I'm going to kill you AGAIN!  
**Clove: (Throws knife) **Ditto!  
**Glimmer: (Ducks and does a summersault)**

to Cato: CATO PUT YOUR CATFIGHT ON THE INTERNET! (From SakuraDreamerz)

Cato: YOU ARE BRILLIANT! **(Gets camera)  
Glimmer: **You're dead meat!  
**Prim: **I'm pretty sure that's what Cato was when the mutts were done attacking him.  
**Clove: (screams and trips Glimmer)  
Glimmer: **You little -  
**Cato: FIVE MILLION VEIWS... HERE I COME!  
Glimmer and Clove: (Glare at Cato) **You're putting this on THE INTERNET?  
**Cato: **Yep.  
**Glimmer: **You know what? Marvel is way awesomer.  
**Cato: **Yeah and a... **(Turns to Thresh, who cracks his knuckles) **I'm stuck with Cato...  
**Star: **Well that's all the time -  
**Prim: PUPPIES! no... ONE DIRECTION!  
Star: **- we have for today.**  
Glimmer: (Hugs Marvel) **Bye!  
**Star: **Oh, before we go, can someone go find Rue?  
**Cato: **I will, she's probably stuck in a tree somewhere.  
**Prim: ONE DIRECTION.  
Cato: (Starts to walk outside, then stops) **Hey, have you guys seen my knife?

**Haha did you get the last part? Lol. Please review and also, check out Gliding into War Part 2 of Flying into Chaos :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! OMG I have like 47 reviews! THANKS :D lol ^_^**

Finnick: Hello everyone, and welcome to the Finnick Show!  
**Rue: **Finnick?  
**Finnick: **Yeeessss?  
**Rue: **IN. YOUR. DREAMS.  
**Finnick: **What's in my dreams?  
**Star: **How about the first question?  
**Clove: **Actually I think he dreams about mirrors and the paparazzi.  
**Katniss: **Or Annie.  
**Cato: **Or Annie dressed up as the paparazzi with a mirror in her hand.  
**Star: **Or... **(giggles sarcastically) **THE FIRST QUESTION.  
**Prim:** One Direction is totally cuter than puppies...  
**Glimmer: **What?

**To Peeta: When your horrible mother slapped your beautiful face when you burnt bread for Katniss why didn't you slap her back? (From HeartShapedArrow)**

Peeta: Do you seriously think I would hit my own mother!?  
**Clove: **You should have.

**Peeta: **Then I would have been slapped again. -_-  
**Annie: **I don't see what's wrong with your mother, she sounds like a very leader like person. I bet she didn't slap you.  
**Clove: **You. Are. Delusional. HEY maybe Peeta's mom is crazy too, you can be BFFS or something.  
**Katniss: **Geesh Clove, be nice.

**To Star: You must be a freaking SUPER HERO to get this lot together without them killing each other. (From HeartShapedArrow)**

Star: (Squeels) My first question!  
**Katniss: **I'm pretty sure that you -  
**Star: **Shhhh... let me answer my question – anyway it's no biggie -  
**Clove: **In other words... she tortures us with cooking lessons!  
**Star: **Clove -  
**Clove: **I remember when Glimmer and I got in that fight... after the show we learned how to make... (Shudders) scones.  
**Star: **It's good to learn how to cook!  
**Glimmer: **My hands still hurt from mixing the batter...  
**Peeta: **I think the cooking lessons are fun.  
**Clove: **Well DUH.  
**Peeta: **What? You got a problem with me liking to cook?  
**Clove: **Hey Katniss, you got a boy friend who has a robot leg, AND he can cook!  
**Peeta: **Hey!  
**Katniss: **At least I don't have a boyfriend that -  
**Star: **Guys! Go to the kitchen.  
**Katniss: **Oh come on! See what you did Clove? Nice going.  
**Peeta: (Pumps fist) **What are we cooking today?  
**Star: **Whatever the cooking tutor wants you to cook.  
**Clove: **Aren't you coming with us?  
**Star: **Me? No, I hate cooking.

**To Marvel: Please oh PLEASE wear the chicken suit and do the chicken dance! I promise Cato wont put it on the internet! (From SakuraDreamerz)**

Cato: (Winks)  
Marvel: No!  
**Glimmer: **Oh come on you big teddy bear!  
**Rue: (Snickers)  
Marvel: **Ok Glimmerpoo...  
**Prim: (Snorts)  
Cato: (Gets camera)  
Marvel: (Gets in chicken suit and does the dance while making chicken noises) **Bawk, bawk, bawk... COCKADOODLEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !  
**Rue: (Rubs hands together and laughs evilly) **Are you getting this Cato?  
**Cato: **uhuh.  
**Finnick: (Whispers to Annie) **Have you noticed that ever since the Games Rue has been acting... kind of evil?  
**Annie: **Yup, I bet it's because she's so set on getting revenge with Marvel, the poor soul...  
**Finnick: **I wonder if she got hit in the head with something she would be all nice and sweet again.  
**Annie: **Like a flower! **(Looks off into the distance all dreamy-like)**  
**finnick: **Hey, maybe we can get Peeta's mom -  
**Cato: (Walks closer to Marvel to get a better shot of him dancing)  
Marvel: (Flings his arms back to end the dance and smacks Cato)  
(The camera goes flying)**

**Rue: (Gets hit in the head with the camera)  
Cato and Marvel: (Stare at each other in horror)  
Cato: (Suddenly starts cracking up laughing)  
Prim: **Someone get a doctor!  
**Rue: (Groans)**I'm fine Prim.  
**Annie: (Runs over in a nurse costume) **Oh dear me, oh my oh my, oh golly, I think she got hit in the head with this here camera.  
**Prim: (Sarcastically) **Nooooooooo! I wonder how you came to THAT conclusion.  
**Annie: **Let's see, how do you feel? Do you feel the need to... get even with someone for doing something to you?  
**Rue: **Um... no? Where's Katniss?  
**Star: **Cooking.  
**Rue: **Oh... ok, I'm going to go take a nap. **(Walks by Marvel) **nice suit.  
**Finnick: **I CAN TELL THE FUTURE! I thought, hey what if she got hit in the head, and whaddya know! SHE DID! Now she doesn't remember that she hates Marvel and – and -  
**Cato: (Shoves a mirror into his hands)  
Finnick: **I wonder who this handsome fellow is, wait – it's me! **(Cackles)  
Annie: **He's all _mine_. **(Motions towards Finnick)  
Glimmer: **And let's hope it STAYS that way. **(Shudders) ******

To Rue: Can you make your favorite couple go in the hallway? (From Emma)

Cato: Where IS Rue?  
**Glimmer: **taking a nap in that corner. ** (Points)  
Cato: **Ok ok... RUUUUUEEEEE!  
**Rue: **WHATTTTT!?  
**Cato: **COME HERE!  
**Rue: (Slowly walks over) **As I said before... WHATTTT!?  
**Cato: **There's a question for you.  
**Rue: (Reads question) **You mean like... timeout?  
**Cato: **I guess...  
**Rue: **You. **(Points at Cato) **And whoever you're like or whatever.  
**Cato: **You mean -  
**Rue: **What's her name? Cootie? Clob? Clock? Cliiiick... Cllloooo -  
**Cato: **Clove. It's Clove.  
**Star: **Speaking of Clove... they're cooking session is done.  
(Few minutes later)  
**Clove: (Runs through the door and collapses on the ground) **I thought I was going to DIE in there!  
**Cato: **clove? Are... are you ok? **(stares at her messed up hair, flour covered face, and stained clothes.)  
Clove: **Yes, I'm perfectly fine... other than the fact that I'm pretty much INSANE because of COOKING.  
**Gale: (Walks in holding Johanna's hand) **Hey -  
**Clove: (Grabs the collar of his shirt and shakes him back and forth) GAHHHHHHHHH!  
Gale: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Clove: (Let's go and dusts off her shirt) ** There, I feel much better.  
**Gale: **What the heck was THAT!?  
**Johanna: (Pats his shoulder) **The world may never and I mean never, know  
**Rue: **Wait – I change my mind, I want those to people to go into the hall **(Points at a random couple in the audience)  
(Security slowly ushers the confused couple out into the hall)  
Rue: (Smiles)  
Katniss: (Whispers to Finnick) **Is... she ok?  
**Finnick: (Shakes head) **I don't really know, first Marvel and Cato were doing something and then something happened which made the camera fly and then Rue was on the ground groaning and then she walked by Marvel and told him that she liked his suit and then Cato told her that he had a question for her and she chose Cato and Clove, but at first she didn't remember Clove's name and called her a bunch of goofy things and then Clove came out and scared Gale who was holding Johanna's hand and he said "what the heck!" and Johanna was like "The world may never know" and then Rue said that -  
**Katniss: **Finnick. Cut to the chase!  
**Finnick: **She got hit in the head.  
**Katniss: (Nods slowly) **You made that very clear.  
**Finnick: **She doesn't hate Marvel.  
**Katniss: **Why didn't you say that in the first place?  
**Finnick: **WELLLL... you said that -  
**Katniss: **Nevermind!

**Star: (Laughs nervously) **Anywho... next question? Anyone?

**To Clove:**

Clove: Oh goodie, a question for me. FINALLY.  
**Star: **Shush, let me read actually read it!

**To Clove: Would you rather have the ten best knifes in the world or have Glimmer die a slow, painful death? (Given by you of course!) (From Adara Mellark)**

Clove: (Smiles evilly) I had no clue it was Christmas.  
**Glimmer: (Smirks) **It's not.  
**Clove: **I know THAT, it just feels like Christmas because I have the option to kill you!  
**Glimmer: (Tries to hide behind Marvel) **FYI I already died a slow, painful death, what do you think tracker jacker stings feel like? HUH!?  
**Clove: **I think everyone knows what my answer is! SOMEONE GET ME SOME KNIFES! You're going DOOOOWWWWNNNNN GLIMMER!  
**Glimmer: (uses Marvel as a human sheild) ** I'm not in the mood to go down, but thanks for the suggestion... ehehe... ehehe... heh...  
**Clove: (Jumps at Glimmer)  
Star: **Guys! Stop!  
**Clove: (Freezes)  
Glimmer: (Swallows)  
Star: (Watches them like a hawk)  
**

**To Katniss: Would you rather date Cato or Marvel? (From Shanna)**

Katniss: (Counts on fingers) Would I rather date a dog treat... or a murderer... hmmm...  
**Prim: (Looks at Cato and snickers)  
Cato: **I don't get it.  
**Thresh: (Grins)  
Foxface: **How can you NOT get it Cato?  
**Cato: **I just don – **(Glares at Katniss) **Never mind, I get it. Haha, very funny, dog treat, hehehe! Have your stupid laugh!  
**Peeta: (Shrugs) **Might as well...  
**Everyone: (Bursts out laughing)  
Annie: (Stands there confused for a second) **Ooooohh, I get it, you mean the mutts that – ooohhh... ok. **(Giggles)  
Prim: (shrieks) **Guys! Stop laughing! There's a... a …. SNAAAAAKKKKEEEEE!  
**Clove: (Screams and jumps into Cato's arms) **I am a fierce fighter but I HATE snakes, I HATE THEM!  
**(EVERYONE FREAKS OUT AND RUNS EVERYWHERE)  
Katniss: **Where'd you see the snake? **(is in Peeta's arms, starts to bite nails)  
Prim: **Oh, there isn't one, I've just always wanted to do that.  
**Katniss: **If I were Star I'd send you cooking right now!  
**Johanna: **Where IS Star?  
**Star: (In a shaky voice) **up here...  
**(Everyone looks up)  
Annie: **Oh... ** (Giggles) **she's on the ceiling. Now how did she get up there? TEEHEE!  
**Star: **My friend helped me...  
**Dessity: (Waves awkwardly) **Hey guys, just-uh... thought I'd stop by – oh – uh – look at the time, I need to go safe James – yup – bye! **(Flies away)  
Annie: (Freaks out) **SOMEONE GET ME A BUTTERFLY NET! I NEED TO CATCH THAT PURTY BUTTERFLY! HURRY! HURRY! Darn... it flew away! CURSE YOU – WHOEVER WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME THE NET... CURSE YOU!  
**Star: (Jumps down from the ceiling and lands on a random trampoline)  
Katniss: (Stares at Annie and whispers out of the side of her mouth) **Just back away slowly everyone, no sudden movements...  
**Finnick: YEEEEEHHAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Annie: (Screams, runs and jumps out of a window.)  
Star: (Laughs nervously) **Don't worry folks... we're on the first floor, so she had a good two foot drop.  
**(Everyone looks out the window)  
Annie: (Runs past the window screaming)  
Star: **Let's just say -  
**(Theres a crash outside)  
Star: (Winces) **That -  
**(BANG!)  
Star: **is the end of our -  
**(SCREAM!)  
Star: **Can someone go... give her a piece of candy or something?  
**Annie: (Pokes head in window) **Sorry about that small tantrum, I'm all better now... **(Climbs in window and dusts shirt off)  
Star: **Uhuh... ok, that's the end of our show. Goo -  
**Annie: (Starts dancing) **If I remember correctly... someone said something about candy?

**Please review! Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PUH-LEASE read Gliding into War, it's the second Flying into Chaos book... BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEAAAASSSEE read it. (Do I sound too needy? Maybe...) :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo, wasup? How're you? Cool? Awesome. Great. Uhuh. To the story? Okie dokie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not ownm thg or mr... boooopp... (I also don't own any lyrics that are on this Fanfiction lolz)**

Star: What's up people?  
**Marvel: (Snickers) **Duuuuuhhh, the sky.  
**Glimmer: **Isn't my Marvelygoop so amazingly, awesomely, supertastically smart?  
**Prim: (Stares at Marvel) **He ate a pork chop last night with a SPOON -  
**Glimmer: **He's so CREATIVE too!  
**Clove: (Says sarcastically) **Yep, he's a keeper.  
**Glimmer: **He's MY Marvelyboppyloo...  
**(Awkward silence)**

To Prim: What's your fav ID boy and ID song? (From Y.O.L.O So do it right)

Katniss: NOOOOOOOOOOO! How could you bring up that subject again? WE'RE DOOMED NOW!  
**Prim: **Oooh, I know this one, Louis... and -  
**Star: LOUIS IS MINE -  
(Everyone stares)  
Star: (Laughs nervously) **I mean... um... uh... LOOK at the TIME... hehe... 2:45 PM... WOW. Time flies when you're... having... fun... heh.  
**Prim: **You like Louis too? What about Harry? What about the others? EEEK this is so exciting! Maybe you can join the ID fan club that Rue and I just magically created!  
**Star: **Me? Like ID? No... no... I don't... nooooooooooo.  
**Prim: (Nudges Star with elbow) **Oh come on... tell me that you just melt when you see Harry's hair – no pun intended – it's curliness and -  
**Star: **Fine – I do kinda... sorta... ish... maybe... like that... curly hair...  
**Prim: Anyway...**this is my fav song! **(Starts singing) **_Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun! I know we just met but lets pretend it's love! And never never never stop for anyone! Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young!  
_**Star: (Squeals like a eight year old girl) **I LOVE THAT SONG!  
**Clove: (Whispers to Katniss) **This is weird.  
**Katniss: **Yup. Weird...  
**Star: **and when Louis sings that part in "Live while We're Young" it gives me CHILLS!  
**Prim: LET'S GO SEE A CONCERT!  
Rue, Star, and Prim: (Run out of the door screaming)  
Katniss: **that was ODD...  
**Clove: **Uh... uhuh... yeah, let's just... read the next question.

**To Johanna: Why don't you and Gale go have some 'fun'? (From RedheadedGodess)**

Gale: You mean - ?  
**Johanna: **EEEK! Finally!  
**Gale: (wraps his arm around Johanna and they start to walk to the door)  
Katniss: O_O **Guys, where are you going?  
**Johanna: (Squeals) **To go play LASER TAG while skating, DUH! That's FUN!  
**Katniss: (Sighs) **Oh, ok, go have 'fun'.

**Johanna: (Giggles and gently pokes Gale in the nose)  
Gale: (Giggles)  
(they leave)  
Clove: **Uuuuuuhhhh -  
**Katniss: **Since when does Gale... giggle?  
**Annie: **He must really like that mermaid if he is a gigglin', well... I must go see the Captain, AYE AYE!

**To Marvel: YOU SUCK! (From RedheadedGodess)**

Marvel: -_-  
Glimmer: HE DOES NOT SUCK HE IS AWESOME! Right guys?  
**Everyone: (Look away)  
(Cricket sounds)  
Glimmer: **He is soooo smart and awesome!  
**Clove: **As Prim said, he tried to eat a pork chop with a freaking SPOON.  
**Katniss: (Snickers)  
Glimmer: **Whaaaat? I'm pretty sure it was pork chop SOUP, DUR!  
**Marvel: (Coughs) **Uh... _actually_...  
**Glimmer: **It was SOUP. It wa -

**To Glimmer: I like Clove better. She's AWESOME! (From Fiona Siona)**

Glimmer: -_-  
Marvel: O_O  
Clove: :D  
Katniss: :3 (Tries not to laugh)  
Cato: :}  
Foxface: … awkward silence much?  
**Thresh: **heh.  
**Marvel: (Freaks out) **How dare you think that my Glimmerpoop is not awesome!?  
**Clove: (Snickers) **Glimmer_poop_?  
**Marvel: (Stutters) **Uh, no, no... I – uh – said GlimmerPOO, yes, that's the ticket... I said... Glimmer... poo...  
**Glimmer: (Glares at Marvel) **Ugh how dare you call ME GlimmerPOOP... ugh we're so done.  
**Marvel: WHAAAAAT!?  
Glimmer: **I like Threshieboop better anyway.  
**Thresh: O_O **uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... **(Walks away slowly)  
Glimmer: (In singsong voice) **Oh Threshipop, come here you big GUMMY BEAR!  
**Thresh: (Runs)  
Glimmer: (Chases him) **YOU BIG GUMMY BEAR! COME GIVE GLIMMER SOME SUGAR!  
**Thresh: (Screams) **I'm not a gummy bear! I'm not a gummy bear! I am not -  
**Clove: **Thresh, I'm pretty sure that's not how the song goes! **(Snickers)  
Thresh: (Stops running) **Wha -  
**Glimmer: (Smashes into him) **GOT YA! **(Makes kissy face) **Now gimme some sugar!  
**Thresh: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**Katniss: O_O **this is disturbing.  
**Clove: (Smirks) **And slightly entertaining.  
**Katniss: **Not reall -  
**Clove: (Raises eyebrow)  
Katniss: **Ok it's a LEETLE funny... just a _leetle _bit.  
**Glimmer: (Dives and grabs Thresh's leg) **I GOT YA! AGAIN! TEEHEE!  
**Thresh: **THAT'S IT! Time to use... my secret weapon...  
**(Five minutes later)  
Glimmer: (Runs to Marvel) **I want you back, I SO WANT YOU BACK. **(Jumps into his arms)  
Marvel: (Glances at Thresh) **What did you do?  
**Glimmer: **He – he – **(Starts sobbing) **said that I wasn't pretty and that my hair looks... looks like... UGH...  
**Katniss: **What's 'UGH'  
**Glimmer: **DUUUHHH Ugly, Gross, and Huge.  
**Katniss: **Oh... pffft, I knew THAT.  
**Clove: (Crosses her arms) **No you didn't.  
**Katniss: **Fine... I didn't, but I know NOW...

**To Clove: Would you ever switch lives with Rue? (From RedheadedGodess)**

Clove: Let's see... hmm... right now she's in a big stadium where there are a bunch of screaming girls, and a boy band is playing and the girls are swooning because of how cute they are and blah blah blah. So the answer is no. No I would not.  
**Katniss: **I have to side with Clove on this one.  
**Clove: (Snorts) **Never thought I'd see the day.

**To Annie: How do you deal with Finnick? I would have thrown him off a cliff already or into a pool of sharks. (From Zmusic2014)**

Annie: (Gasps) Did you guys know... that sharks are FISH!? EEEKK! Isn't that just so... fascinating?  
**Clove: **and there's your answer.  
**Glimmer: **I don't see why he hasn't thrown HER off a cliff yet.  
**Annie: **I don't see why not either... I've ALWAYS wanted to go skydiving!  
**Katniss: **…

**To Thresh: Why did you kill Clove? She didn't kill Rue.**

Clove: Yes, why did you kill me?  
**Thresh: **Because, Marvel was in the career group, he killed Rue, you were also in the career group, so I killed you. You guys were in the same group so that meant you were ALL responsible.  
**Cato: (Gasps dramatically) **so... you mean you think that I would kill a LITTLE GIRL!?  
**Clove: **Cato. You killed a couple of little girls in the Games.  
**Cato: **Pffftt... what I MEANT to say was... you think I'd kill LITTLE RUE?  
**Clove: yes. YES WE DO.  
Cato: **Well YOU PEOPLE are wrong... and you – you disgust me.  
**Katniss: **wow -  
**Star: (Runs in and shuts the door)  
Katniss: **Hey Star, how was the concert? Where are Rue and Prim?  
**Star: **They – um... are actually on the news.  
**Finnick: **THEY'RE WHAT!? NO FAIR...  
**Katniss: (Shushs him and turns on the news)  
News caster: **Downtown during a ID concert three girls jumped up on the stage and kidnapped the band member Louis. Security is searching for him right now.  
**Clove: **Who's the other little girl?  
**Star: **Oh, she's about this big, gold curly hair... has wings...  
**Katniss: Angel?  
Star: **Yup.  
**Katniss: **greaaaaatttt...  
**(Banging on door)  
Rue: **LET US IN!  
**Clove: **Let's pretend that we're not here, and see if the police get em'.  
**Star: **No... we'll gently tell them to release Louis... and then we'll let them in.  
**Katniss: (Talks through the door to Rue and Prim) **Guys... heh, I'm only going to say this once, LET. THE. DUDE. GO. Ok? Just – please. THEN we'll let you in.  
**Rue: AW COME ON! Can we please just... keep him for a LEETLE bit longer?  
Katniss: O_o No.  
Prim: -_-  
Rue: (SIGH) **Fine... fine... you're free to go.  
**(Sound of duck tape getting ripped off)  
Katniss: **YOU DUCK TAPED HIM?  
**Prim: **It was Angel's idea!  
**Angel: **WAS NOT!  
**Star: **Just let him go!  
**(Sound of someone walking away)  
Star: **Ok, good, thanks... ok. (Lets them in)  
**Rue: Hi!  
Star: (Hands her a spatula) **To the kitchen! :D  
**Rue, Prim, and Angle: -_- (Walk to the kitchen)**

Yay! Ok I couldn't think of any other way to end it so I - yeah... lolz, so R&R and as I said befor I BEG OF YOU to read Gliding into War :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

****

****

_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ANOTEHR CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! Thanks for all of the reviews :)  
(I do not own THG or MR... but I do own FIC (FLYING INTO CHAOS lol notice how it abbreviates for FIC? Like FanFIC? Hehe...) )**

Prim: I don't really see what the problem is.

**Katniss: -_- **You stole... a freaking British boyband member right in the middle of a concert! How can you NOT see the problem!?  
**Glimmer: **Guys... can we... um like just forget about it? Why don't we like... uh start with the first question? M'kaykay?  
**Prim: **Come on! He's so amazing! What were we supposed to do?  
**Katniss: **You could have bought a t-shirt or something!  
**Clove: FIRST QUESTION EVERYONE. FIRST QUESTION. OKIE DOKIE!?  
Katniss: O.O **Ok.

**To Katniss: If you had Peeta's children would you rather them be more like Star or Angel? (From UDFlyers)**

Katniss: Well – wait – uh – Star...as in... Star?  
**Star: (Points at self confused)  
Clove: **Where do you people COME UP with these questions?  
**Rue: (Says sarcastically) **I don't know... maybe they saw them on Hallmark cards or something.  
**Clove: (sneers) **Oh, ha ha, ha ha ha.  
**Katniss: (Clears throat) **Uh... I guess I -  
**Peeta: (Slides over and puts his arm around Katniss) **Um – hehe – WE -  
**Katniss: (Pushes him away) **We're not that far in the future bucko... anyway... well... Angel is a mind reading controlling kid with wings... Star is average... she's human... she can talk... she can walk... she has hair and eyes and -  
**Star: -_- get on with it.  
Katniss: **Well... Star is spunky... I guess.  
**Star: **Spunky? SPUNKY?  
**Katniss: **She um... has a... great... sense of... how to... put her hair in a ponytail?  
**Peeta: (wraps his arm around Katniss) Let's just say... we want a lil' bit of both. Like a lil' bit of Angel... and a lil' bit of Star.  
(Silence)  
Katniss: - _ - **next question?  
**Star: O.O Yup.  
Katniss: **Okie Dokie.

**To Glimmer: What would someone have to do to get to you give up makeup? (From RedheadedGodess)**

Glimmer: They'd have to burn every last bit of makeup and every product that even resembles makeup... thus there will be no more makeup left... which means I would have to give up makeup... or... make it myself. Which is WAY to much work.  
**Clove: **Wow. You really thought this through.  
**Glimmer: **Duh. Makeup is my life -  
**Marvel: :(  
Glimmer: (Pinches his cheek) **and so are you pookybear! Oh BTDubs... Marvel – hon, I need you to run to the store to buy me some more lipgloss... I'm – sadly – all out – you know this shine doesn't just happen. Anyway I need I need you to buy Groovy Smooth Cherry Luscious Bubble Baby Lip Gloss, M'Kaykay? The name is sooooo easy to remember, you'll find it in no time! ANYWAY. I have planned EVERYTHING through, like what I would do if the end of the world came to be... I would -  
**Prim: Glimmer... you know if it's the end of the world you would be dead and you wouldn't... need makeup...  
Glimmer: O_O  
Rue: **Glimmer? **(Waves hand in front of Glimmer's face)  
Glimmer: O_O  
Prim: (Snaps fingers in front of Glimmer's face)  
Glimmer: O_O  
Rue: **She's out cold.  
**Clove: **Well -  
**Glimmer: (goes into corner and sobs)  
Everyone: O_O**

To everyone: I'm back and coming for you all. How do you feel? - sincerely President Snow. (Actually originally from : Symptoms of Insanity)

Katniss: WHAT!?  
Prim: I thought he was dead!  
**Katniss: **he was! Is... was... IS! But – but he cant be alive he's DEAD!  
**Max: (Flies in) **I know the trouble you're having... Ari keeps popping up like a jack in the box.  
**Katniss: (Insane look in her eyes) **GO BACK TO YOUR FANFICTIONS! Nooooowww!  
**Max: O_O  
Prim: **Aw come on!  
**Katniss: **This cant be happening, this cant -  
**Star: Shush! It's not from Snow, it's from (Reads paper) Symptoms of Insanity... heh, ironic, when you thought it was Snow you were actually getting some symptoms.. of... being... insane! How funny is THAT!?  
(Crickets)  
Star: **Oh come on!  
**Annie: **Words of WISDOM! NEVER EAT YELLOW SNOW! IT IS NOT LEMON FLAVORED SHAVED ICE!  
**Glimmer: D: **That is sooooo totally gross... why would anyone eat... YELLOW SNOW?  
**Annie: :D**

To Prim: Do you hate Gale or Beetee more for killing you with death bomb of death? (From renesmee2006)

Rue: IDK... I felt betrayed with Gale -  
Beetee: YES! I can finally come out of hiding! SHE DOESN'T HATE ME! She wont make Clove kill me.

**Clove: IDK who you are, but that's still an option.**  
**Glimmer: UGH!** Who let the old guy in!?  
**Cinna: **Whoops... Sorry, I did.  
**Katniss: **CINNNAAAAAAA!** (Runs and hugs him)  
Cinna: **Hey Katniss, how have you been? Guess who I brought here with me?  
**Effie:** How's everyone? Oh, Glimmer, you look FAB. Haymitch put that glass of – oh wait that's water never mind. Peeta, DAHLING, how are you? KATNISS! Oh DAHLING DEAREST! You've grown! How have YOU been? I need to hear ALL of the latest gossip from you! OH, and how's the relationship with Peeta going? Are you guys DATING? ARE YOU TRULY IN LO -  
**Katniss: (Takes in Effies outfit) **I missed you too, and we are dating yes, but nothing serious... nice... costume.  
**Effie: **Costume? This is not my costume, although it's a bit similar... but it has more BANG and POOF and POW!  
**Clove: **Oh, I see, you're going as a clown this year.  
**Katniss: (Elbows Clove)  
Clove: (takes out knife)  
Katniss: **Don't be mean, Effie just has a different sense of style!  
**Clove: **Well DUH! I was making FUN OF it!  
**Prim: **But HATE is a strong word... I mean Gale is nice now, but he helped with the thingymabop that killed me... but IDK... I cant say that I HATE him... I guess I'm disappointed in him...  
**Effie: **And this must be Star!  
**Star: O.O **uh...huh...  
**Effie: **Nice to meet -  
**Star: **You too.  
**Effie: **hmmph... Now... now Haymitch, how are YOU?  
**Haymitch: **Well, I found a banana with legs and I... **(Burp)** I decided to name it Bobo, but it turned out to be a cat, so I **(Burp) ** named it Bobo, but then he turned out to be me so I named... uh... I... **(Burp) (Takes another sip of his so called "Water) **ahh good stuff... now I was at da...ya know, I found da, ya know, and I name it, ya know, and it was me, ya know, so I named it, ya know... and - does anyone have like... a bed I can crash in for a few...dayth? Becauth... I am... thooo... tired... ith anyone elth tired? I thure am... hehehehehehe! Hey Cowpie, can I thleep on that beanbag chair over there? Ok? Ok. Thank you Thweetheart...  
**Clove: **Effie... i'm afraid that his drink was not water... it was... probably... an alcoholic beverage...  
**Haymitch: (Crawls to beanbag) **Ya TINK?  
**Cato: Heh – tink.  
Clove: (Rolls eyes)  
Star: (Yawns) **Well... it's getting late...  
**Glimmer: **But nothing unnaturally funny happened - something unnaturally funny always happens at the end!  
**Star: (Giggles sarcastically) **Oh! Ok then, I have an idea! Something unnaturally funny will happen in three... two... one... GOODBYE!  
**Glimmer: (Crosses arms) **That wasn't -  
**(A stampede of penguins run Glimmer over)  
Star: **eh... close enough.

**Ok, so I have decided to have a contest! So... here it is... there will be two winners if you are either my 101st or 102rd reviewer you will have the chance to guest star on QUESTIONS FOR KATNISS AND CREW! Now get to reviewing! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

****


	12. Chapter 12

**O.M.G. O_O I just decided to check how many views I've had on this Fanfiction and guess how many? 2,741. OMGOMGOGMOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! 2,741 views. I AM NOT JOKING. I like fell out of my chair. Anyway THANKS every one for Reading... and more importantly REVIEWING (Hehe), but i'm not gonna get all mushy on you so why don't I just go on to the chapter?  
Disclaimer: I do not own THG or MR.**

Katniss: ACHOOO!  
**Mags: **You poor dear, you have a cold...  
**Katniss: ACHOOOO! **I dunno **(Sniff) **it could be a – a ACHOOOOO! Allergies...  
**Clove: (Coughs) **Or it could be **(Smells) **Glimmer's STANKY perfume!  
**Glimmer: **i'm not wearing perfume.  
**Katniss: ACHHHOOOOOOOOOO! (Sniff) **Than I must be allergic to _you_.  
**Mags: (Pats Katniss's arm) **I think it's a cold dear.  
**Katniss: ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! (Coughs) (Sniffles) (Blows nose)  
Finnick: UGH **get away from me you sick vermin! I cannot afford to get sick, I am too beautiful to sneeze!

**Peeta: (Wraps arm around Katniss) **Dude, cut her some slack, she's sick.  
**Katniss: **A...AH...AHHHHH...AAAAAHHHHHCCCCHHHHOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!  
**Peeta: (Jumps away) **EEEEEEEEWWW YOU SNEEZED ON ME!  
**Katniss: -_-**

To Effie: WHERES THE MAHOGANY? (From Fiona Siona)

Clove: (Rolls eyes) Before _Effie _answers that, do any of you dim – I mean – ahem – people – know what mahogany IS? It's wood. IT'S A REDDISH WOOD.  
**Katniss: (Sniffles) **I think they might have known that -  
**Clove: JUST MAKING SURE.  
Effie: **There is no mahogany here, but it is a delightful shade of red isn't it? I was so angry when Katniss here stabbed that knife into that BEAUTIFUL table... made out of mahogany... I felt angry and -  
**Clove: -_- **Ok. We don't have to hear your life story.  
**Effie: *_***

To Mags: Why did you go into the deadly fog? (From Keb85)

Mags: Oh... I dunno...  
**(Crickets)**

**Everyone: …  
(AWKWARD SILENCE)  
Star: (Clears throat) **Uh... next question?  
**Katniss: Yup.**

To Cato: Which is worse: Getting kicked where it counts 57 and a half times, giving birth, or or getting mauled to death by a pack of enlarged super mutts made by the Capitol that have been genetically engineered to kill you? (HeartShapedArrow)

Clove: (Wrinkles nose) Thanks for the image.  
**Cato: **Ok, a) the first one wouldn't be very pleasant b) I'm a dude. I can't give birth. Thankfully that job is for girls. c) It's obviously THIS one, I mean COME ON, getting mauled to death!? COME. ON.  
**Clove: **Again. Thanks for the image.  
**Katniss: (Sneezes)  
Rue: **Hey guys!?  
**Star: YUP?  
Rue: (Laughs nervously) **We have a slight problemo...  
**Star: O_O WHAT!?  
Rue: **Angelkindofsortofateoursuper dupersecretstashofchocolate.  
**Glimmer: **Wha...  
**Star: **That was super duper secret, who told her?!  
**Rue: **Well... I'mprettysureshemindcontrolled meandtoldmetotellherwhereitw as.  
**Glimmer: **Again – WHA...  
**Star: **but how did she know there WAS one?  
**Rue: **Well... SheaskedPrimiftherewaslikeas uperdupersecretsomethingorot herandPrimsaidyesbutthensher ealizedwhatshesaidandwouldn'ttellAngelwherethesuperduper secretstashofchocolatewas.  
**Star: **WARNING, I am going to do a dramatic scream... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OK. I guess we should go to the store, buy some more chocolate, make a new stash, and hide it somewhere else. AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANGEL WHERE WE ARE GOING TO HIDE IT!  
**Rue: **Okiedokie.  
**Glimmer: **RUE! Do you know how to use... IDK... the space bar? SERIOUSLY SPACE OUT YOUR WORDS!  
**Rue: **Okie Dokie.  
**Glimmer: -_-  
Rue: :D**

**Gale: (Walks in with his arm wrapped around Johanna) **And then -  
**Katniss: **Guys! Hi!.  
**Gale: O.O Hi.  
Johanna: (Giggles) **Hi! Gale here was just telling me how he would hunt in District 12! He was SO good with arrows, he could shoot any animal right in the eye!  
**Katniss: (Crosses arms) **Oh **(Blows nose) **REALLY?!  
**Gale: (chuckles nervously) **No... no no no... I was telling you about how good KATNISS was, I was good with setting traps and other stuff like that. Katniss was... was... uh... amazing with a bow. Yup. My Katmip was AMAZING!  
**Johanna: **_Your _**_Katnip?  
_Gale: **She was – is – my best friend, you know that.  
**Johanna: (Shrugs) **Whatever.

**To Clove: For Cato filming yours and Glimmers catfight, drop this anvil on him! (Hands her an anvil that feels light to her but heavy to everyone else) Have fun! (From SakuraDreamerz)**

Clove: (Takes anvil) I will GLADLY do this, but weren't you the one who encouraged the filming of our lil' "catfight"  
**Star: **heh, now, now Clove...  
**Clove: (Looks at anvil) **eh... I guess I shouldn't be mad at you... I should be mad at Cato for LISTENING to you... I am going to have a very good time crushing him with this here anvil.  
**Cato: (Runs) **You'll never catch me alive COPPERS!  
**Clove: **I'm not a copper, and yes you wont be alive when I catch you because you will be crushed with this anvil, now stop running so that I can actually CRUSH YOU.  
**Cato: **YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**Clove: **GET OVER HERE YOU STUPID LITTLE RAN! **(Runs after him)  
Katniss: O_O  
Star: -_- **I am so sending them to the kitchen to make pizza.  
**Katniss: **good choice. I'm starved.  
**Clove: GET YOUR SORRY LIL' BUTT OVER HERE NOW!  
Cato: I SAID NO! NO. NO. NO. N – AAAHHHHH! (Trips on banana peel)  
Clove: I GOT YA NOW!  
Star: **Thesh, could you drag them to the kitchen? It's Pizza NIGHT.  
**Thresh: (Nods, runs after Clove, picks her up, picks Cato up and walks towards the kitchen)  
Star: **Now who wants to watch a movie while waiting for the pizza?  
**Katniss: I DO!  
Rue: **I vote the Lorax!  
**Prim: **I like Finding Nemo.  
**Glimmer: **I heard THE HUNGER GAMES is a good movie.  
**Everyone: (Turns and stares at Glimmer) O_O  
Glimmer: (Puts hands up in defense) **I kid, I kid.

**Ok, yeah sorry that this chapter is a bit short... but whatcanyado? Anyway I have 65 reviews! KEEP EM COMING! Remember you have to be the 101st reviewer or the 102rd. Okie dokie? Okie dokie.  
**

**~Star**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK! Before I start the story I would just like to give some info on... THE CONTEST! WOOT WOOT!**

**You can either review this now before hand or PM message it to me if you are the 101 or 102 reviewer.**

1: I need a nickname (You know, like how mine is Star instead of the whole STARGAZER12256? I need a nickname like that :D) for your character for when you guest star.  
2: I need like one word that describes YOU! So that I know how to make you character act, so like example: GOOFY! :D (you can add other things too like "Goofy but sometimes shy or timid")  
AND THAT IS ABOUT IT. Ok? Ok. Now... before you start, you know... throwing pitchforks at me I'm going to start ze chapter.

Disclaimer: I would not be on Fanfiction if I owned these books. OK? OK :D

Caesar Flickerman: Hello everybody and welcome to the -  
**Katniss: **Nope. Go. Leave. Now.  
**Caesar: **Hey Katniss, would you mind telling the world -  
**Katniss: **Nope. Goodbye. **(Pushes him out the window)  
Seneca Crane: **I still hate you guys for the whole berry thing.  
**Peeta: **Oh get out!  
**Katniss: (Shoves him out the window)  
Peeta: **Man... we're getting visits from unwanted pests today aren't we?  
**Seneca: HEY! **I landed in a bush, you – oooohhh berries! These are delish -  
**Katniss: **Whoops...  
**Star: (Worried face) **Um...  
**Clove: **Well that's unfortunate.  
**Prim: **In think he ate nightlock berries...  
**Clove: **Again – that's unfortunate – don't ya think, Star?  
**Star: **Yup... wait – why do we have nightlock bushes outside?  
**Foxface: **Uh... I thought they were... um... blue berries...  
**Peeta: But you should KNOW what nightlock looks like – you died because you ATE some.**  
**Glimmer: **What about the other guy!? HE FELL FROM A BUILDING!|  
**Star: **Uh... no no no... we live on the first floor so the first guy didn't um... you know...  
**Clove: **Go SPLAT?  
**Prim: (Makes EW face)  
Star: . **Precisely.

**To Finnick (Or all of District 4 I guess): Why didn't everyone, especially District 4, make boats, escape Panem and movie to China or something? It's only logic x) (From Fiona Siona)**

Finnick: (Huffs) Well aren't you a smart one to try and figure that out? Well here's why we couldn't: You know how there are electric fences? Well in the water we have electric barriers and if a boat passes it... KA-BLAM! We're blasted out of the water. Hmmph...  
**Katniss: **Geez Finnick, can you get anymore sarcastic? Or mean? Or totally annoying? Or – what's the word...  
**Clove: **Repulsive?  
**Katniss: **Exactly!  
**Finnick: **Well excuuuuussseeeee me for being the one who actually has brains.  
**Foxface: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Finnick: -_-  
Foxface: **- you're kidding – right? I mean seriously, the only brains you have is probably a peanut that you swallowed and is still in your stomach.  
**Katniss: (Whispers to Clove) **That's a harsh way to call someone stupid.  
**Glimmer: (Whispers) **I swallowed watermelon seeds... does that mean -  
**Katniss: **No. The seeds will not take over your mind and make you think watermelon thoughts... -_-  
**Glimmer: **Whew!  
**Clove: (Fist bumps with Foxface) **Nice one, Finch.  
**Foxface: :-P**

To Clove: In defense, it wasn't supposed to be for Cato... I was warning you and Glimmer that he recorded your catfight... heh... heh *Sweat drops* (From SakuraDreamerz)

Clove: Oh yeah. The anvil thing. I still have it. Oh, and cooking that pizza was like... like... being at the bottom of the Tartarus for a century.  
**Rue: **You're seriously making Percy Jackson references?  
**Clove: **mmmmmmmmmaybe...  
**Star: C: **P – P – P – Percy Jackson? O.M.G that is like my 4th fav book besides like... THG and MR and a different book called the Uglies... O.M.G I just love that book! I love the name Annabeth too! When I was younger and I had first read the first book I thought the name was ANNABELLE but turns out it was Annabeth... anyway me and my friends wanted to talk about the book ALL day one day when we were younger, but we didn't get to because I think an icecream truck drove by and we like started humming to that song that it plays CONSTANTLY! Man I was a weird lil' kid... humming to an icecream song... anyway – true story.  
**Clove: O_O **Note to self. Never. Ever. EVER. Make Percy Jackson reverences. EVER. Again.  
**Rue: O_O **She was starting to sound like Nudge.  
**Nudge: (Somewhere far away) **I do NOT sound like that! Do I sound like that? Max? MAX? Stop laughing! MAX! I don't sound like that right? RIGHT? Oh come on, I do not sound like that. That would be like... ZOMG... totally awful... I'm so glad I don't sound like that... right? RIGHT?! MAX I TOLD YOU -  
**Cato: -_- **Some one shut her up!  
**Gazzy: (Farts) **  
**Cato: (Gasps) **I didn't mean – UGH THAT'S DISGUSTING!  
**Nudge: **GAZZY! How dare you fart in the middle of me talking? Ugh, now this smell is clashing with my Minty Frooty Loopy Lovey Dovey Baby Balm Shine Lip Gloss! And that lip gloss is the best! Now it's... it's RUINED! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHH.  
**Star: **Ok. If I sounded like her... I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo sorry.  
**Nudge: **OH COME ON! I don't sound like -  
**Max: (Hands Nudge a fashion magazine)  
Nudge: OOOOHHH!  
Cato: (Gags) **What has that kid been EATING!? Garbage?  
**Max: (Seriously) **Yes.

**To Katniss: You're stuck between President Snow, President Coin, The Hunger Games, and a ****bunch of crazy killers – where do you go? (From Omega01x)**

Katniss: I guess... hmm... Either the Hunger Games or a bunch of crazy killers.  
**Gale: **Really? I'd assume you'd want to go to Coin or Snow.  
**Katniss: **Nope.  
**Clove: **I'd choose crazy killers, cause' I'm a crazy killer myself.  
**Cato: **I'd pick Coin.  
**Glimmer: (Muffles a giggle) **I'd totally pick Coin... for... for no reason.  
**Annie: **I like coins! One time I found one in the most interesting place -  
**Katniss: **heh I have a question - when did this become a question for everyone to answer? Because I'm purty sure that the question was directed to moi!  
**Annie: **I dunno... but here's another question - when did you become ALIVE!?  
**Katniss: O.o **When... when I was... born?  
**Annie: and WHEN was that?  
Katniss: **On... my birthday?  
**Annie: **hmmm... exactly what I thought...  
**Katniss: **What? That I'm alive and I have a birthday?  
**Annie: **That's what I suspect... though I'm not... quite... sure...  
**Katniss: -_- **You know what? Never mind. Let's just go onto the next question.  
**Annie: **Although... you cold also be a human that's alive, and you have a birthday! YES. Figured it out. UPTOP! **(Raises hand to high five Clove)  
Clove: (Shakes head)**

**To Peeta: I****f you had you to choose between Having Katniss forever but never having any bread again or Having an infinite supply of bread but no Katniss, which would you choose? (From HeartShapedArrow)**

Peeta: (Sweats) I would choose... choose having Katniss of course... intead of bread... I would... I could... bake cookies!  
**Katniss: **Gee, that means a lot Peeta, you would give up BREAD for me!  
**Peeta: **Yes, yes I would. **(Leans in)  
Katniss: (Covers his mouth) **Nice try.  
**Peeta: **-_**-**

**To Katniss: If you had to choose between having Peeta forever but never hunting, or infinite hunting abilities but no Peeta, which would you choose? (From HeartShapedArrow)**

Katniss: Uhhhhh... I don't know... hunting is really the only thing that links me to my father... but I do like Peeta a lot...  
**Peeta: (Puppy dog eyes)  
Katniss: . **I guess... I choose... Peeta...  
**Peeta: AWWWWWWWWWW! :3  
Katniss: **Shut up. **:P  
Clove: **Awwwwwwww, Katniss is getting all mushy! **-_- **It's totally disgusting.  
**Katniss: **And you ruined the moment.  
**Clove: ^_^** You're welcome!  
**Cato: **So... uh... Clove..**. **heh, I was wondering... do you -  
**Clove: No.  
Cato: (SIGH)  
Marvel: **I'm back! Here is your lip gloss my sweet Glimmerpoo and I bought Star a box of chocolates!  
**Star: O_O **You did what now?  
**Glimmer: **You did WHAT now?  
**Marvel: **Uh... it's uh... Star birthday so I -  
**Star: **No... it's not.  
**Marvel: **Merry Christmas...!  
**Star: **It's not even that time of year!  
**Marvel: **Happy... Easter?  
**Star: Nope.  
Marvel: **Happy Halloween!  
**Star: **Close enough.  
**Marvel: :3 (Hands her the box of chocolate)  
Star: **thanks! **(Gives them to Glimmer)  
Glimmer: **Thanks!  
**Marvel: -_-  
Star: **What was the real reason you bought the chocolates?  
**Glimmer: (Stuffs her face) **Des are delish – oh – I love dem!  
**Marvel: **Fine. I didn't want you to send me to the kitchen to cook...  
**Star: **What – you mean you were kissing up to me? What did you do any -  
**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)  
Iggy: (Crawls out of bathroom with smoldering clothes and hair) **Ok... who put... a bomb on one of the toilet seats?  
**Gazzy: (Flies down and secretly fist bumps Marvel)  
Star: :| **  
**Marvel: -_- **We'll go to the kitchen...  
**Max: **Nope. TOO THE BATHROOMS! You're cleaning up the mess you made, AND the girls bathroom!  
**Marvel: **And you said pulling pranks was _fun_...  
**Gazzy: **Well they are! Unless... you get... caught...  
**Marvel: **No DERP!  
**Max: (motions to the boy bathroom) **Have fun! Oh and before you start cleaning... could you drag Iggy alllllll the way over there to that beanbag chair to rest? The one all the way across the room? Thanks!  
**Iggy: (Moans) **Why do I see unicorns that are acting strangely like leprechauns? Hehehe.. heeheh... PIPPIPTHADOODLYDOO!  
**Max: **Or... you could take him to the nearest mental hospital...

**YAY! Ok thanks for all of the reviews... I have... 72 so far! remember 101 102 viewer... also... I am going to write a HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! WOOT WOOT! And it will be posted on... HALLOWEEN!**

~Star


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! IDK how many I have  
Contest stuff: OK. I have said this like a million trillion times... 101 or 102 viewer? Comprende? Also remember if you are the 101 or 102 veiwer I will need a nickname and like one or two words that describe your personality so that I know how your character will act in the chapter that you will star in! YAY!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THG OR MR. OK? OK? O.K. Ok!  
A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't send an angry mob after me! I know that I haven't updated in like... forever... BUT PLEASE! Before the pitchforks and the torches start flying towards me I would like to START THE CHAPTER!**

Finnick: Wasup admirers? Do you like my latest pose? **(Puts both hands on his head and does the splits)  
Star: **MY EYES! MY EYES!  
**Katniss: **I think I'm gunna... I'm gunna... BLAAARRGGGGHHHHHH!  
**Glimmer: **Ew... Katniss upchucked..  
**Clove: **I don't blame her.  
**Prim: **MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!  
**Annie: **Make what stop?  
**Prim: **Him. His posing. It's... awfully disgusting... **(Points at Finnick)  
Finnick: (Stops posing) **OK, so that's not your favorite... how about THIS!? **(Begins to pose)  
Star: (Lunges at him) **NO! We're... we're good.  
**Finnick: (Shrugs) **Whatever you say. **(Winks)  
Star: (Makes EW face) **Ew.

**To Finnick: But if there was an electric fence underwater the whole water would be elecrified, doofus. Then all the fish would die, and who ever touches the water would be electrocuted. OHHH WHO'S GOT THE BRAINS NOW? ** **(From Fiona Siona)**

Finnick: (Huffs) Well, as we all know, the Capitol has a bunch of Sciency peeps and the are super rich so they somehow found a magical way to make an electric BARRIER underwater that fish can pass through... somehow... I don't... know how... but STILL! HAH! WHO'S GOT THE BRAINS NOW PUNK?  
**Clove: **She still does.  
**Finnick: **No, I thought this through and... stuff. I am like amazing, smart, and good looking! I KNOW THIS STUFF! Duh I was born in District 4!  
**Clove: **What's one plus one?  
**Finnick: **In my district the answer to that question is: Fish.  
**Clove: (Smirks) **Thought so.  
**Finnick: **You rotten smelly barnacle fish sniffing hippo who ate a whale on a sunny Tuesday! **(Storms off)  
Clove: **Is that supposed to offend me?  
**Rue: **Fish sniffing... hippo?  
**Glimmer: **Who ate a whale on... on a sunny Tuesday? What's up with that?  
**Clove: (looks at Annie) **Could you translate?  
**Annie: **I'd rather not... it'd offend a few people... including the seal...  
**Rue: **The who to the what now?  
**Annie: **Duuuhh. The seal. Finnipoo got it for me for my birthday.  
**Prim: (Looks around) **There's no seal.  
**Annie: (Snorts) **Uhuh! His name is Sealy and he wears a tuxedo... he has a top hat and he is SUCH a flirt.  
**Peeta: **Are... are you getting this cause' I just... I just don't...  
**Katniss: (Pats his arm) **I know what you mean.  
**Rue: **Annie, there is no se -  
**Unkown sound: **ARR ARR ARR!  
**Rue: ** - al...  
**(A seal flops in)  
Seal: ARR ARR ARR! (Claps flipper things together)  
Rue: **How -  
**Annie: (Runs over) SEALY**! Where's your tuxedo? Aren't you meeting a LADY friend tonight?  
**Sealy: (Claps)**  
**Annie: (Blushes) **Oh you dirty little rascal!**  
Sealy: ARR ARR ARRRRR! (Bounces around)  
Annie: **OH! Don't let Finnick hear you say that! TEEHEE! See? What did I tell you? He's a terrible flirt!  
**Sealy: ARRARRA!  
Annie: **OH! So you ARE meeting a lady friend tonight. What's her name? Sesealia? Seesea?  
**Sealy: ARRRR!  
Annie: **Her name is Seala! HOW ADORABLE!  
**Everyone: O_O  
Finnick: (Runs in) **Clove. I have decided that you are SO wrong about me not being smart that I will -  
**Clove: (Waves him away) **Shush! Your girlfriend is talking to a seal. Talk about entertainment!  
**Finnick: (Stomps foot) **You shark eating crab! You seaweed pulling narwhal swimming in the ocean... causing a commotion! UGH!  
**Sealy: (Flops out)  
Annie: **Bye Sealy! **(Turns to everyone) **  
**Katniss: **That was disturbing on soooooooo many levels...  
**Annie: (Looks away dreamily) **How many levels? Cause' the mall only has like... four...  
**Katniss: **Uhh... every level.****

To Katniss: If there was no Peeta would you rather have Cato or Finnick? (From Mee)

  
**Katniss: **Uhhhhhh... **(Stares at question)  
Finnick: (Huffs) **She would totally pick me.  
**Cato: **Not if you keep "huffing". She would totally pick me. Not that I would allow it... but still. Me.  
**Katniss: ** I -  
**Finnick: **Yeah right! I am much better looking! I actually WON one of the HUNGER GAMES. Whereas... you DIED.  
**Cato: **I am SO much better looking than you! I am also stronger. I bet Katniss likes me now anyway. She's just using Peeta as an excuse because she's too timid to get near my awesomeness!  
**Peeta: **Hey!  
**Katniss: **NOT TRUE!  
**Finnick: **OH YEAH? WHILE KATNISS AND I WERE AT DISTRICT 13 WE TIED KNOTS TOGETHER! BEAT THAT!  
**Clove: (Nudges Katniss) **heeee's a keeper.  
**Katniss: Shut up.  
Annie: **You... you mean... KATNISS IS MARRIED TO YOU?  
**Katniss: **Ew. No. We TIED KNOTS, we didn't TIE THE KNOT. Ew...  
**Cato: **You know what? I can PROVE TO YOU that Katniss likes me. And that she'd pick me. AGAIN not that I'd allow it – but she would pick me.  
**Finnick: (Glares) **How?  
**Katniss: (Whispers to Clove) **Two boys who already have girlfriends and who have never given me a double take are fighting over me. How is that?  
**Clove: **Finnick's stupid... and Cato... he's just competitive.  
**Katniss: **So you don't mind that he's... you know...  
**Clove: (Shrugs) **Eh... i'll probably drop that anvil on him later anyway... so I'm just going to sit back and watch him make a fool of himself.  
**Katniss: **And he's embarrassing me.  
**Clove: (Winks) **And that's the best part!  
**Cato: **The next question will prove it!

**To Cato: Would you rather kiss Annie or Katniss? (From Mee)**

Cato: (says smugly) Katniss.  
**Marvel: **I dare you.  
**Cato: **I was going to anyway... Katniss will fold as soon as I get close to her. Which will prove that she would pick. Me. NOT THAT I WOULD ALLOW IT.  
**Katniss: **Wha – no. Cato. No -  
**Cato: (Purses his lips)  
Katniss: **I said no -  
**Clove: (Stands up) **I say no too!  
**Cato: (steps closer)**  
**Katniss: **Ugh -  
**Max: **Cato, step away from the girl, or I will personally rip your throat out with my bare hands. GOT THAT?  
**Cato: **oh... uhuh. Yep. Sure. Sorry Katniss. Heh...  
**Katniss: **I wouldn't pick either of you anyway. I'd choose to die alone.  
**Peeta: **AWWWW!  
**Katniss: (Mouths to Rue) **Thanks!  
**Prim: **whadya do?  
**Rue: (Holds up phone) **I have Max on speed dial... I don't really know why though...  
**Marvel: (Catches Star's eye)  
Star: (Shakes head and mouths) **_No._  
**Glimmer: **I think it's because Marvel -  
**Star: (Slaps hand on Glimmers mouth) **Marvel... uh... um... you were asking for Max's number because you're friends with Angel... um... and he … helped you... put it on... speed...dial?  
**Rue: (Nods) **Ohhhh, now THAT makes sense, now.  
**Star: (Nods really fast) **Yep! That's what happened, right _Marvel_?  
**Marvel: **Uh – yup.  
**Glimmer: (Pushes Star's hand away) **No, I'm pretty sure it was because Marvel -  
**Star: **- put it on speed dial for her. That's what happened. Ok? OK? Ok.

**To Star: How do you manage to keep them in order? The amount of tension in that room couldn't be cut with a light saber. (From Omega01x)**

Star: I told you – cooking.  
**Clove: **I DO hate cooking – but seriously Star – put that dog food away, cause they ain't buying it.  
**Cato: **You did NOT just say that.  
**Clove: (Crosses arms) ** I said it, and I'm proud of it. Got a problem with that?  
**Cato: **Nope.  
**Clove: **Good.  
**Prim: **Since when is Cato scared of Clove?  
**Clove: **Since I started to get way to much cooking duty... you never know what I might slip in that chicken pot pie.  
**Prim: **Heh... heh... hey Clove, did I mention that you... you're... awesome?  
**Clove: **Mention it all you want.  
**Star: **fine... I have place... thing... and... stuff... and... you know...  
**Clove: T**ranslation: she has this big dark room that we get to sit in, and the only thing in it is a knitting kit... that PLUS cooking is pure horror. TRUST me. PURE HORROR! And did I mention that it plays JAZZ music, that you can barely hear, and it's like a dull ringing in your ear that drives you completely NUTS!?  
**Katniss: **And as you can see, Clove has been pushed beyond the point of insanity by knitting a scarf and cooking a pancake... it just shows you how much trouble she's gotten into. And how... wimpy she is in some ways.  
**Prim: **Hehe, it really does -  
**Clove: **Hey! I think I'll make pizza tonight, with some mystery meat! And maybe some mystery seasonings...  
**Prim: O_O**  
**Katniss: **I still don't think that they're buying it.  
**Star: **Fine. I also have this HungerGamessimulatorthatkind ofmakesthemfeelliketheyareba ckintheGames...noonehasreallybeeninit yetbut...theyknowthatit'sthere...  
**Clove: **Stop muttering and tell the people what they want to KNOW!  
**Star: **I have this Hunger Games simulator thing that makes them feel like theya re back in the Games. No one has been in it but they know that it's there. OK!? OK!? ooooookkk...  
**Katniss: **Eh... good enough...

**To Katniss and Prim: WHERES BUTTERCUP!? (From renesmee2006)**

Prim: He's back home. He's not aloud here anymore. If you can remember... far back near some of the first few chapters... Buttercup visited. And backstage something happened and apparently it wasn't funny.  
**Clove: **Long story short. The stupid cat chased a stupid mouse, and accidentally made some of my knifes fall of a counter and they got damaged!

**Prim: **You think your KNIFES got damaged? My poor Buttercup got the tip of his tail nicked...  
**Clove: **He got a baby cut. My knifes on the other hand... well... one of them... ugh... I cant even talk about it!  
**Prim: **Her knifes got dirty.  
**Clove: **I think I should go to the kitchen to find out what seasoning I'm going to use for pizza...  
**Star: **No. No. No you wont. We are ordering tonight...  
**Rue: **Ooh... goody...  
**Foxface: **I vote pepperoni.  
**Gazzy: **Cheese.  
**Max: **No. No. You are not eating cheese, it makes you more gassy than usual.  
**Fang: (Mumbles) **Believe me, he's pretty bad, and that's on a good day.  
**Max: **Wow. A whole sentence.  
**Fang: (Glares)  
Max: **And the boy goes quiet again.  
**Star: **Shouldn't you guys go to the other hundreds of fanfictions that you are needed in?  
**Max: (Looks at wrist) **You're right... right now someone is writing about us! Flock, up in the sky, pronto!  
**Nudge: **You don't even have a watch -  
**Max: (Leaps into the air) **I said up!  
**Gazzy: **What about the ppiiiiiizzzzaaa?  
**Iggy: (Pats his back) **Don't worry, in the fanfiction that we're going to I'm pretty sure we find a half-eaten pizza in a dumpster behind Chucky Cheese.  
**(They fly away)  
Star: **So... who wants to order pizza?  
**Rue: (Makes ew face) **It cant be from Chucky Cheese, the whole half-eaten dumpster pizza thing ain't my cup of tea.  
**Katniss: **I don't think you can order for delivery from Chucky Cheese. Or tea.  
**Rue: **Good.  
**Clove: (Picks up phone) **I'll order. **(Dials number)  
Phone: BOOP BOOP BOOP...  
Person on the other line: **Hello, this is Chucky Cheese, how may I help you?  
**Rue: **No! **(Grabs for the phone) **We don't need your help!  
**Clove: (Waves her away) **Sir, could you go to the back of the building and get us something from the dumpster?  
**The dude: **Um, the dumpster?  
**Clove: **Yes.** (Waves the phone around)  
Dude: **Uhm... sure... I guess?  
**Clove: (grins)  
The dude on the other line: (Yells) **Ahh! There are a bunch of kids back here eating a rotten pizza! They – they have wings, they – wings – AH! **(Muffled sounds)  
(Someone picks up the phone)  
Max: **Hello? **(Groaning in the background)**  
**Clove: (Hangs up) **Whoops.  
**Rue: (Shakes head) **You evil dirty rotten stinky -  
**Star: **That's enough time we have for today!  
**Rue: ** - lousy hoolagin -  
**Star: (Swallows) **Bye!  
**Rue: **stupid jerk -  
**Annie: **Hey look! A BUTTERFLY!

**Yeah, that was a bit random, but I'm feeling random right now so, what can ya do? Anyway, again, thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot! I'm up to 79 now! Also, I said this in a Gliding into War chapter I think... I am an official BETA PERSON! So please read my Beta profile if you want me to be your Beta person thingymabobber for your story! ADIOS!**

~Star


	15. Chapter 15

**D: I am so so so so so sooooo sorry for not updating! I also feel so badly for not posting a Halloween Special! I wrote it, then got sick and didn't have time to post it, and when I did I accidentally deleted the whole dang thing! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEEEE!? I updated Gliding into War... but that's about it! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON THIS STORY THOUGH! But, on a lighter note... guess what!? We have our 101st reviewer! WOOT WOOT! She is called ROSE, and she is random and sarcastic. I might be adding a bit too much randomness, but just bear with me lol. RANDOMNESS IS AWESOME PEOPLE. Anyway, so I hope that you welcome her in this special edition... uh... episode? Uh... chapter? Anyway, enjoy!**

Clove: Hello everyone! By now, I'm sure that you've heard of Star's fatal mistake by messing up our Halloween Special. I say we get a bunch of torches and -  
**Rue: **Gee, you seem perky today, huh?  
**Clove: **Gee, shut up.  
**Rue: (Glares) **Gee, what's your problem!?  
**Clove: **Gee, I don't know, maybe my problem is that you interrupted me while I was talking about how Star -  
**Star: **GEE, I feel SO loved. **-_-  
Katniss: **Gee, can we stop saying GEE and just get on with everything?  
**Rue: **Sure.  
**Clove: **Whatever, but I still say we -  
**Gale: (Walks in) **Gee, I'm in a good mood!  
**Katniss: STOP!  
Star: (Shakes head) **On a different note... we have a guest star today who goes by the name Rose... BRING OUT THE GUEST STAR PEOPLE!  
**(Crowd cheers as Rose is ushered out towards the crew)  
Clove: **I don't really get why they call them guest stars.  
**Prim: **Really? It would seem really obvious. They are a guest on our show, and they are STARS. Der.  
**Clove: (unsheathes knife) **You calling me dumb?  
**Prim: **You are... dating Cato right?  
**Clove: (Confused face) **Yes?  
**Prim: **Then yes. I am totally calling you dumb."  
**Clove: I OUTA -  
Rose: **HI!  
**Clove: (Turns around slowly) **Howdy hey.  
**Rose: **Hidy hoe!  
**Star: (puts on fake smile) **Shall we continue with the show, without any knifes or... or stabby... stabby things?  
**Rose: **Stabby stabby. Nice choice of words.  
**Star: (Grins) **Thank you, I think that I have a wide -  
**Rue: **She's being sarcastic.  
**Clove: **hmm. Who's the dumb one now?  
**Prim: (Shrugs)  
Star: HEY!  
Rose: **Actually -  
**Star: **I am not dumb!  
**Clove: STABBY STABBY things? Nope. You're not dumb.  
Star: **I was just saying...!  
**Rose: ACTUALLY! Stabby stabby is very random. I'm random. Random and random is awesome. Like applesauce. Well... sometimes applesauce can be gross if you eat it with like... pickles... Hey, has anyone seen a stray... left sock? No reason, just wondering.  
Everyone: O.O  
Rose: **I wasn't joking about the applesauce though.

**To Peeta: If you could be any animal in the world, what would you be? (From Gryffindork101)**

Peeta: I would be -  
**Katniss: **I bet I know what you're going to say.  
**Peeta: **What?  
**Katniss: **I know what animal you would be.  
**Peeta: **What – I haven't even answered yet.  
**Katniss: **I know, but I know what you're going to pick.  
**Peeta: **What. What was I going to pick?  
**Katniss: **No, no... you say it first.  
**Peeta: (Sighs) **I would be a -  
**Katniss:** mockingjay.  
**Peeta: KATNISS.  
Katniss: **But that's what you were going to pick, right?  
**Peeta: (mumbles) **Yeah... yeah I was going to pick... mockingjay...

**To Katniss: Why are you so afraid of President Snow? He's old, slow, and most likely dead. (From Omega02x)**

Katniss: Sure, he's most likely dead, but the dude still haunts me in nightmares. WHY WOULDN'T I BE AFRAID!? I mean, he used ROSES to hide the scent of blood that wafted from his mouth organs or whatever.  
**Glimmer: **Mouth organs?  
**Katniss: **I don't know... just seemed like the right thing to say to add drama...  
**Rose: **Hey, you know how he used roses? He sure didn't use me. **(Cracks up laughing)  
Rue: (Giggles) **Hahaha. I get it. Her name is Rose, and he used roses and... and... yeah... good times... gooooddd times...  
**Clove: O.o  
Star: **Ohhhhh...kayyy...? Let's go on to -  
**Rose: **Can I say it?  
**Star: Say... what?  
Rose: -_- **Duh. The, next question intro thing. DU-UH!  
**Star: **Oh. Yeah. Pfft. Sure. I knew that's what you were talking about.  
**Clove: **No you didn't.  
**Star: D: **I know!  
**Rose: NEXT QUESTION!  
Person in background: **Yeah!

**To Finnick: Here's a ticket to Florida! (From Adara Mellark)**

**Finnick: FLORIDA!? **Yes!  
**Annie: **LET'S GO TO DISNEY LAND! **:O  
Finnick: LET'S GO OUT TO DINNER!  
Annie: YAYYYY! (Skips off into the sunset with Finnick)  
Clove: **Well that was unnaturally random.  
**Rose: **Have they ever had therapy?  
**Rue: (Wipes fake tear off of cheek) **There's nothing we can do. They are just too messed up.  
**Clove: **In other words, whacko.  
**Johanna: **hey, kind of like Peeta's mom!  
**Peeta: **She's not whacko!  
**Glimmer: (Applies lipstick) **yes she is. Face it Peeta, she's whackadoodledoo.  
**Katniss: **I cant believe I'm going to say this... but... **(Cracks up laughing) **Good one Glimmer!  
**Peeta: -_-  
Rose: **Hey guys?  
**Everyone: YUP!?  
Rose: **I found the left sock.  
**Cato: **Where?  
**Rose: (Points at Effie who is talking to Haymitch across the room)  
Katniss: (Swallows) **You mean that... white thing poking out of the back of her hair is a sock?  
**Peeta: **Used... or unused? **(Hehe, I don't know if you got that, but instead of REAL or NOT REAL... USED or UNUSED lol.)  
Rose: D: USED.  
Peeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – **why am I yelling dramatically?  
**Clove: (Shrugs) **Ask Star, she's the "mastermind" behind this whole thing.  
**Star: **What is your problem?  
**Clove: (Looks down sadly) **I'm addicted to icecream.  
**Crowd: (Gasps)  
Rue: **Guys, it's just icecream!  
**Person in the crowd: **Yeah!  
**Rue: -_- **Uh... huh.

**To Prim and Katniss: What happened to your mother? (From renesmee2006)**

Katniss: Lost track of her.  
**Prim: (Flicks Katniss) **Haha. No, actually she's working at an amazing hospital, and get this... SHE'S A DOCTOR!  
**Katniss: **DOCTOR!  
**Someone in the crowd: **Yeah!  
**Rue: **Ok, seriously, STOP THAT.  
**Another person in the crowd: **YEAH!  
**Rue: (Looks pleadingly at Star) **Can I please unleash some trackerjackers into the crowd?  
**Star: Uh. Let me see... NO.  
Rue: **Just a few?  
**Star: Nope.  
Rue: -.-  
Marvel: (Runs in) **Sup Rue... GLIMMER!  
**Rue: -.- **Sup nothing...  
**Glimmer: MARVELGOOPIBABY! **How was your trip to the fashion mall? Did you buy me that special lipstick? OOH! And that handbag? OH and those cah-ute earrings that I saw the other day? How about those adorable shoes? They were totes adorbs! OH ALSO did you get me that eye makeup that makes me look like Taylor Swift? The last time I wore it... I got bombarded with fans telling me to sing! I DID! But... they all must have had to go pee or something because they left once I hit that one high note in that one song... but anyway, did you get all that stuff?  
**Marvel: **Yes... and no...  
**Glimmer: **Yes! GREAT! No... WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?  
**Marvel: **I forgot the eye makeup.  
**Glimmer: (Groans) **Ugh!  
**Marvel: (Says hopefully) ** I understand if you want to break up with me.  
**Glimmer: (Laughs) **Hah. Like that'll ever happen. We are together for ever Marvy.  
**Marvel: **Hmmph...  
**(Knocking on door)  
Katniss: **Um... pizza guy?  
**Glimmer: (Walks over and opens door)  
Someone's voice: **We're here!  
**Katniss: (Shrieks) **MADGE!  
**Madge: (Giggles) **Katniss!  
**Rue: **Prim!  
**Prim: **Clove!  
**Clove: -_- **No.  
**Katniss: (Hugs Madge) **Where the heck have you been? This show has been going on for... for months! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?  
**Madge: (Looks down shyly) **Well... um, I was going to come on the first episode but... um...  
**Another voice: **She got distracted.  
**Gale: (Chokes) **Thom!?  
**Thom: (High fives Gale) Sup?  
Madge: (Blushes) **Uhm... yeah, I got... yeah. Thom is... my boyfriend... **(giggles)  
Rose: **Cool. So where's the pizza guy?  
**Thom: **Pizza? I love pizza! That's what Madge and I had for our first date -  
**Rose: **Wait – isn't Madge like... dead? How did the whole dating thing even happen?  
**Madge: **This is fanfiction, anything can happen.  
**Rose: ANYTHING!?  
Madge: **Yes. Anything.  
**Rose: **OK. That's cool.  
**Gale: **Dude, where have you been?  
**Thom: (Laughs) **I've been at home, in Twelve, Madge and I have been going out. Sorry that we didn't come here earlier.  
**Gale: **Oh... um... cool. I'm going out with Johanna now, you should see her, she's awesome and -  
**Johanna: (Walks over and takes Gale's hand) **Ok, enough bragging you.  
**Thom: (Smiles at Johanna then looks at Gale) **Hey, didn't you date Madge when you were younger?  
**Madge: (Face pales) **Oh dear...  
**Johanna: (Shakes head and mouths "no" at Thom)  
Thom: **Don't worry, you have a nice girl now, and so do I. We're happy, no need for me to be jealous of an old relationship.  
**Gale: (Clears throat) **uh... uhuh, yeah.  
**Rose: **Man, the tension in here is as deep as the ocean, or like... as deep as a Taylor Swift love song...

**To Katniss: Would you rather relive the Hunger Games or the War? (from QisaQ)**

Katniss: The Dark Days or the Rebellion? I'm assuming you mean the Rebellion because I wasn't even born during the Dark Days, neither was my mother. ANYWAY, I would rather relive the War. Why? Because it was actually a lot less frightening then being in a contained area with 23 other people who want to kill you. At least during the war there were more survivors.  
**Prim: **Yes, but _I _ didn't survive.  
**Gale: **I've told you 5000000 times, I'M SORRY.  
**Prim: (Giggles) **I have forgiven you you doof. I just like watching you beg for forgiveness.  
**Rue: (Sighs) **I have the vague memory of doing that to someone...  
**Marvel: (Hides behind Glimmer)  
Rose: **Next question?  
**Star: **Yep.

**To Cato: Are you psycho? (From Omega02x)**

Clove: I wouldn't say psycho...  
**Cato: **Awww -  
**Clove: **… more like demented...  
**Cato: **HEY!  
**Rose: (Giggles) **You should have seen that coming.  
**Cato: (Growls)  
Rose: **Whoa there Capin' Doggie, it aint' polite to growl!  
**Rue: (Snickers) **Capin' Doggie.

**To Peeta: In the 74th Hunger Games, what would you have done if you and Katniss switched rolls? (Meaning she joined the careers instead of you) (From Omega02x)**

  
**Peeta: **Well, that would be a game changer... I wouldn't have an injured leg, because SOMEONE wouldn't have attacked me after SOMEONE didn't get to kill Katniss. Anyway, I guess I would try to blend in with as much stuff as I could. I would try to get a few kills by sneaking up on oblivious tributes...  
**Katniss: **Hmm... good plan, almost as good as my tree climbing plan...  
**Peeta: (Grins) **Oh you...  
**Katniss: **Oh you!  
**Rose: **OH POO!  
**Katniss: O.o  
Rose: (Holds up cell phone) **Only one bar? ARE YA KIDDING ME!?  
**Star: (Takes phone from Rose, types on it) **There.  
**Rose: **Yes! **(Starts typing)**

**Katniss: **What are ya looking at?  
**Rose: **Oh, didn't ya hear? Stargazer12256 FINALLY updated Questions for Katniss and Crew.  
**Star: -_-**

Again, I am soooo stinkin' sorry that I haven't updated. I bet that when you saw that I updated you started dancing like retarded hobos... trust me, I was too :P Anyway, please review! Remember, if you are the 102 reviewer you can guest star in a chapter like Rose did! :)

Stargazer12256  


**  
**

****

****

****

****


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG there has been like a huge mix up lol. It says that there are 108 reviews on this story but there are actually 112! Rose, the guest star in the last chapter posted a guest review, and for some reason it didn't load on fanfiction. So I might seem as if one of you was the 102 reviewer, but you might be the 103 or 104. Sorry for the mix up lol. We do have the 102 reviewer though! She goes by the name Mel (AKA Gryffindork101) and she is slightly crazy and funny! Enjoy this chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THG OR ANY AWESOME PRODUCTS OR WHATEVER THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! YAY!**

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!

Madge: … and then he invited me to go on a trip with him and his family to District Four! It was so fun... **(Looks down shyly) **  
**Katniss: **That is SO sweet!  
**Peeta: **Almost as sweet as the date Katniss and I had last week. We ordered Chinese and watched old movies until midnight. Then we ate icecream!  
**Katniss: (Nods) **Heh, yep, Chinese, TV, and icecream. It was GREAT.  
**Madge: **Cute!  
**Marvel: **Yes you are...  
**Madge: **What?  
**Thom: **What!?  
**Glimmer: **What!?  
**Marvel: **Yes, it is cute, the date that they had – I mean – they – yeah.  
**Thom: (Raises eyebrow)  
Madge: (blushes) **Uh... anyway, **(Looks at Star) **Isn't it about time that we start?  
**Star: (Mouth hangs open as she holds an iPad upside down) **Unreal...  
**Clove: **We should just get started without her.  
**Cato: **Who's going to bring out the guest star?  
**Rue: **I WILL! **(Runs out the door)**

**(Five minutes later)  
Rue: (Runs back in) **Here is today's guest star! Her name is... what's your name?  
**Mel: **Mel.  
**Rue: **Mel!

**To Gale: Did you purposely bomb Prim thinking that she would be out of the way, and Katniss would be all yours? (From teampeeta1223)**

Gale: WHAT!? No! I would never! Sure I had a crush on Katniss, but I didn't like her THAT much. Geez, kill Prim just to get to Katniss? PRIM WASN'T EVEN IN THE WAY.  
**Katniss: **Ew. Don't remind me that you had a crush on me. We're friends, and I like to keep it that way. **(Shudders)  
Peeta: **Don't remind me either, I get this jealous-y feeling.  
**Rue: **Aw, does Peeta feel left out?  
**Mel: (Pats Peeta on the head) **It's ok. Oh, and while you're at feeling ok, make me some cheese buns will ya?  
**Katniss: **OH! **(High fives Mel) **nice call. PEETA. CHEESE. BUNS. COMPRENDE!?  
**Mel: (Grins) **I just got a high five from KATNISS EVERDEEN! **(Runs in circles)  
Katniss: **Uhuh... CHEESE BUNS! **(Starts to run in circles too)  
Star, Rue, and Prim: (Look at each other and scream at the same time) ONE DIRECTION! (starts to run in circles)  
Gale: O.o  
Madge: (Giggles nervously and whispers to Johanna) **Are they ok?  
**Johanna: (Grins reassuringly) **Nope.

**To Clove: Do you like laser knifes? (From Omega02x)**

Clove: HECKS YEAH! **  
Katniss: (Still running in circles) **CHEESEEEEEE BUNNNNNNNNSSS!  
**Johanna: **OK, you can stop that. STOP IT.  
**(Everyone stops running around)  
Madge: Uh... isn't a laser knife a light saber?  
Clove: **I don't give a care what it is, I want one!  
**Cato: **Me too!  
**Clove: **You ruined the moment Cato.  
**Cato: **what moment?  
**Clove: (Crosses arms) **Never mind...  
**Cato: WHAT MOMENT!  
Clove: **The one where I totally confussled you.  
**Cato: **What - oh I see, you're trying to mess with me!  
**Clove: **I mess with you all the time!  
**Cato: **No you don't!  
**Clove: (Smirks) **Say fort.  
**Cato: (Confused face) **Fort...?  
**Clove: **now say it three times.  
**Cato: **Fort. Fort. Fort.  
**Clove: **Spell it twice.  
**Cato: **F – o – r – t. F – o – r – t.  
**Clove: **Say it two more times.  
**Cato: **Fort. Fort.  
**Clove: **Now... what do you eat soup with?  
**Cato: (Rolls eyes and chuckles) **Duh, a FORK, you cant mess with me Clove.  
**Clove: **That's interesting... I eat my soup with a spoon... **(Grins)  
Cato: (Huffs) **NOT FAIR!  
**Marvel: **If you ate soup with a fork it would just spill through the little -  
**Cato: I KNOW.**

To Marvel: Why do you suck so much? P.S. You look like you should be on the chess club, not the careers (From Pamluvzu2)

Marvel: AHEM, I AM part of the careers, deal with it.  
**Clove: **She asked why you suck so much, DO tell Marvel.  
**Marvel: **I don't suck!  
**Glimmer: (Rolls eyes) **You had a lollipop last night, don't be a fibber Marvelpoo. Now that that is sorted out, can we go to the mall?  
**Marvel: But -  
Glimmer: (Stomps foot) **THE MALL.  
**Marvel: -_- **You know what? NO.  
**Glimmer: WHAT!?  
Marvel: **I've had enough! Going out to buy you stuff, you calling me stupid names. MARVELPOO? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I don't want to date you – ahem, I mean – be your slave anymore. WE ARE DONE.  
**Glimmer: (Gasps) **Marvel! How dare you say – we cant break up! We're meant to be! All I said was don't be a fibber!  
**Marvel: **And that you want to go to the mall. WE WENT TEN TIMES YESTERDAY! WHO CAN TOP THAT!?  
**Glimmer: (Stomps foot) **Marvel, take me to the mall!  
**Marvel: NO, we're done. D – O – N – E. DONE.  
Glimmer: (Puts on pouty face)  
Marvel: No.  
Glimmer: (Glares) **Fine. I don't need you anyway!  
**Mel: (Eats popcorn) **This is getting _good_.  
**Marvel: (Stomps over to Madge) **I don't have a girlfriend anymore, do you want to go ooooooouuuuu...  
**thom: (looms over him)  
Marvel: …. **Ooooooouuuuuuuuuuch... Um, I stubbed my toe, do you want to go help me find an icepack? Heh, yep, an icepack.  
**Madge: **Oh um... sorry... I uh... cant... I'm... busy?  
**Marvel: **Doing what?  
**Thom: (Takes Madge's hand) **Holding my hand.  
**Marvel: (Does fake guns with his fingers and clicks his tongue)**Right... right... um... I gotta go... heh... get an icepack, ya know... stupid stubbed toe... heh... heh... heeehhhhh...

**To Katniss and Peeta: How's your relationship progressing? Are you really in love? (From teampeeta1223)**

Katniss: (Chuckles nervously) Pfft, sure, why wouldn't our **(Makes air quotes with fingers) relationship **be fine? I mean, it's like... totally supertastically fine.  
**Mel: **Is it just me, or is she starting to sound like that Glimmer chick? **(Elbows Peeta) **Eh? Eh?  
**Peeta: (Glances at Mel and holds up finger) **One second... **(Stares at Katniss) **Why do you sound like GLIMMER?  
**Katniss: (Gasps) **I don't uh... Peeta...goop...?  
**Marvel: (Snickers) **Looks like the left sock is on the right ear.  
**Peeta: **What?  
**Marvel: (Bites lip) **I said that totally wrong didn't I.  
**Peeta: **I don't even know what you said.  
**Mel: **Oh, that's easy, he said that it looks like the left sock is on the right ear.  
**Peeta: (Turns around slowly back to Katniss) **Anyway... what's wrong? Isn't our relationship... okay? What's wrong with it? Is it because I burned that bread on our first date? If so I am so -  
**Katniss: (Groans) **Stop talking, you sound like Nudge.  
**Clove: (Covers ears) **That girl can talk an ear off!  
**Mel: **Which one? Because the left sock has to go on the right ear. **(Bursts out laughing)  
Prim: (Giggles) **Clove, you walked right into that one.  
**Marvel: (Laughs and then looks longingly at Madge)  
Foxface: (Waltzes in) **Hey people! Sorry I was out for such a long time, I bought a dog – why is everyone staring at Katniss? Did she eat nightlock? Please tell me she ate nightlock!  
**Rue: **Katniss doesn't think her **(Does air quotes) Relationship **with Peeta is **(More air quotes) Okay.  
Prim: (Stares at Finch's dog) **Finch – foxface – fox – that's not a dog.  
**Finch/Foxface: **Of course it is!  
**Prim: **This is a bit ironic... but... that's a red fox.  
**Mel: O.o  
Foxface: **Uh, no it's not.  
**Dog: (Growls)  
Foxface: (Face pales) **How the heck...  
**Fox dog thing: (Lunges at Cato)  
Cato: (Screams like a little girl) **  
**Peeta: **Katniss, what's wrong?  
**Katniss: **Our relationship is PERFECTLY fine, I like you, you like me. We're fine.  
**Peeta: **Ok! Love you!  
**Katniss: (Shudders)  
Peeta: **Ok, what the heck is wrong?  
**Katniss: **Ok fine. Our relationship is fine! Just don't say that you LOVE me ok?  
**Peeta: O_o Why?  
Katniss: (Bites lip and shifts from foot to foot) **I had a really weird dream last night.  
**Peeta: **Tell me about it.  
**Mel: (Plops onto the ground) **Story time!  
**Prim: **Woot woot!  
**Katniss: (Sighs) **You were dressed as a bag of flour... and you started throwing rotten pieces or broccoli at me saying, "I love you, I love you! MEEEHAHAHA MEEEHAHAHA!"  
**Peeta: (Pats Katniss' shoulder) **That would scar anyone for life.  
**Mel: **I once had a dream that I met Katniss Everdeen, and she kept telling President Snow to get her some cheese buns or she'd throw roses at him...  
**Katniss: (Nods sympathetically her) **We are doomed to be scarred for life...  
**Cato: (Cries) **It's another mu – u – u –t - t! CLOVE get it off me, get it off me!  
**Foxface: (Shrugs) **Oops.  
**Clove: (Rolls eyes, picks up the fox and hands it to Foxface) **Next time, don't bring a rabid animal.  
**Cato: (Curls up in fetal position) **So many claws! AND TEETH!  
**Clove: (Helps him up) **

**Cato: (Grins halfheartedly) **Thanks.  
**Clove: **Wimp.  
**Cato: D:**

Ok, that was a bit short, I know, but thank you so much for reviewing, and can we have a round of applause for our two guest stars? Mel and Rose! (Applause) Remember to review!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!: Guess what my little star gazers? I have put up a facebook page for Questions for Katniss and Crew! Just search it and it should come up! I will post funny pictures and lines from the book. There will be a contests posted on the page too! You can submit questions on the page or go old fashioned and review on this story! Please like the page! THANKS!

**Star**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! How is everythannngg? Sorry that I haven't updated. Been busy. I hate being busy lol. Anyway, I am rereading the Hunger Games series, and I just realized who Romulus Thread is. I feel so stupid now xD. Everyone has asked, "Why did Romulus Thread hurt Gale?" and I'm like, "Who the heck is Romulus Thread?" Anyway, thank you for those who have liked the facebook page :) that is much appreciated, oh, and those who haven't... WHY NOT?! :D If you post a question on there, it will be answered on there as well, by the crew. SO LIKE THE PAGE PEOPLE. Like. It. ^.^**

Star:

Hey everyone!  
**Clove: (Rolls eyes and throws knife at wall)  
Star: (Sighs) **Clove!  
**Clove: WHAT?  
Star: **Don't throw your knifes -  
**Clove: **What if I want to throw my knifes?  
**Cato: Yeah what if -  
Clove: **Shut it Cato.  
**Cato: (Crosses arms)  
Star: **Whatever, just don't throw your knifes at the wall.  
**Clove: (Sheaths knifes) **Fine.  
**Johanna: **Let us go to the first question!  
**Gale: (Takes her hand) **Yes, lets.  
**Johanna: (Giggles)  
Gale: (Tickles her cheek)  
Johanna: (Waves him away) **Oh you!  
**Gale: (Chuckles and shakes head) **OH YOU!  
**Johanna: (Giggles hysterically) OH YOU!  
Gale: (Pats her head) **OOOOOHHH YOU!  
**Johanna: (Hugs him) Oh oh oh yoooouuuuuu -  
Clove: **SHUT UP.

**To everyone: Do you like the movie The Hunger Games? (From Keb85)**

Katniss:

That's a joke... right?

**To Peeta: What do you love making the most? (From Omega02x)**

Peeta: Love :D **(A/N: Sorry if that's a bit inappropriate, but I HAD to put that down xD)**

**Katniss: **Oh ha ha. They mean what thing you like to BAKE!  
**Peeta: :3 **Oh. Okie dokie. I like to make cheese buns.  
**Clove: **Wonder why...  
**Katniss -_-**

To: Everyone-ish: Why doesn't anyone ever blame Beetee for the bomb that killed Prim? Just wondering, I mean, it wasn't all Gale 0.0 (From Fiona Siona)

Katniss:

Because lord knows were Beetee is right now.  
**Gale: **Oh, I know were he is.  
**Katniss: -_- **You what!?  
**Gale: (Shrugs) **I know... where... Beetee... is.  
**Katniss: D: **WHAT – YOU – I – HOW – WHERE!?  
**Gale: **Working on some top secret thing in the basement. I think it has something to do with explosives...  
**Star: **Wait – WHAT!?  
**Katniss: **I can NOT believe that you have KNOWN where Beetee is! I have been looking for that tech wiz ever since -  
**Star: EXPLOSIVES!?  
Gale: (Starts to back away) **Uh... look -  
**Star: (Storms up to him) **did you say explosives? WHY IS HE WORKING ON EXPLOSIVES!?  
**Gale: (Swallows) **Explode... uh... well – um...  
**Johanna: **Oh, Gale, you forgot to mention that you're helping him.  
**Star: :O  
Gale: (rubs neck) **ehehe... eh...  
**Star: :O  
Gale: **Star? Are you okay?  
**Star: :O  
Clove: **Great, you _broke _Star.  
**Gale: **Pfft... I didn't _break _her. She must be feeling a little under the weather. Right Star?  
**Star: (Curls into fetal position and rocks back and forth)  
Katniss: **Yep. She's broken.  
**Gale: (Clears throat) **Should... should I go downstairs and tell Beetee to stop building the bombs?  
**Prim: (Nods really fast) **Yep. Yes. You should. No more bombs.  
**Star: (Mumbles and shudders)  
Glimmer: **Ugh.  
**Marvel: (Glares at Glimmer)  
Glimmer: **Oh, you're staring at me! You want me back don't you? YOU want ME back! I'm so happy Marvelygoo, let's go to the ma -  
**Marvel: (Holds hand up and shakes head)  
Glimmer: (Huffs, then sighs) **Well, it was worth a shot. I haven't been to the mall in days.  
**Finnick: WE'RE BACK FROM FLORIDA!  
Annie: **Yaaaahhhhhahahaha!  
**Star: (Blinks) **Wha -  
**Annie: (Gasps) **Is this a game of musical planking? Is Star the winner? I want to play! **(Collapses face first on the ground and starts to sing Baby by Justin Bieber)  
Clove: (Face palm)**

To Glimmer: There's more to life then looking nice you know... (From Omega02x)

Glimmer: :O  
Marvel:

YES! THERE IS!  
**Glimmer: :O  
Clove: **You're not starting. Nope. **(Smacks Glimmer) **SNAP OUT OF IT!  
**Glimmer: (Blinks and shakes head) **Don't mind me. I'm just going to play a game of... musical... planking... **(Falls on ground and mumbles) **Pretty... more to life... mall... makeup...  
**Marvel: (Laughs) **YES! YYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS!  
**Madge: (Scoots away from him)  
Marvel: **Was that too creepy? Look i'm sorry if **(Pats her hand) **that was too creepy.  
**Thom: (Looms over him)  
Marvel: (Drops her hand) **Uh. Yep. Sorry.  
**Madge: (Leans onto Thom's shoulder)  
Marvel: (Curses under breath)**

To Katniss: Have you read Mockingjay's epilogue? If not, then read it out loud. (From a handful of people :D )

Katniss: O_O  
Peeta: (Grins)

Go on. Read it.  
**Katniss: **I don't -  
**Clove: (Shoves the book into Katniss's hands)  
Katniss: (Swallows and begins to read)**

(ten minutes later)

**Katniss: (clears throat)** THE **END**  
**Peeta: :D**  
**Gale: -.-**  
**Johanna: :3**  
**Katniss: O_O**  
**Annie:** BABY **BABY** BABY **OOOOHHH...**

**Finnick: ;3  
Katniss O_O  
Star: (Sits up)** Why is everyone** -  
Annie:** BABY BABY BABY NOOOOO  
Clove: SHUT UP  
**Peeta: :3 **Sooo...  
**Katniss: -_- Oh God...**

**Lol, thanks for reading and** reviewing. **I** **have some good news! Questions for Katniss and Crew has broken 5000 views! OMG! Thanks so much guys!** :)

**Remember to like the facebook page, you can have your questions answered on there if you like, by the crew themselves :)  
Reveiw!  
Until then my lil' Stargazers!**

Star

P.S. Merry Christmas :)


	18. Chapter 18: New Year, New Format

**NEW YEAR NEW FORMAT**

**A/N: I've changed my mind. I am not taking down Questions for Katniss and Crew. It means too much to me, and all of my fans (Love you guys!) I will, however, change the format, because that way I will be abiding by the rules. I will from now on, follow the rules on here completely, so that I will not be singled out and bullied again. Now... Please submit questions by PM-ing me instead of reviewing! THANKS!  
I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES WHATSOEVER.**

_Tap, tap, tap..._

"Are we ready?" Effie asks.

Clove rolls her eyes, "We've been ready."

Effie smiles coldy, "Well then."

"Guys, just get into place, we're on air in a few seconds," Star says as she ushers Katniss and Prim to their seats.

"I'm so excited for this new segment we're doing! A real talk show..." Rue squeals and bounces up and down on her chair, making her brown curls fly this way and that.

"Here," Peeta settles down next to Katniss and hands her a cheese bun, "just for you!"

Katniss grins and rolls her eyes, "Thanks Peeta."

"Is everyone ready?" Effie asks again.

"I told you you big wig wearer, we've been - "

"Clove," Star says in a warning tone.

Clove rolls her eyes and rests back into her chair, "I mean, yes dearest Effie, we are ready. TEE. HEE."

Prim rolls her eyes, "Wow."

Effie clears her throat and looks out into the crowd for a second, before turning her attention to the cameras.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Question for Katniss and Crew. How this show works, is you ask the questions, and the crew here," Effie turns and motions to Katniss and her friends who are sitting on a jumbled mess of chairs placed in a circle, "answers!"

The crowd claps politely, wanting the show to get on so that the laughs can start.

"Okay, the first question we have is..." Effie slips her hand into a bowl that looks like one that fish would swim in, then pulls out a slim piece of paper, "ah, here we are... Katniss, do you go to therapy daily?"

"Not daily, once a week is more what I do," Katniss says as she takes a bite of her cheese bun.

"Once a week... hmmm..." Effie pretends to think on this for a moment, then turns back to the crowd, "okay, who's ready for the next question?"

"You're that messed up Katniss? Therapy? Wow." Clove crosses her legs and sneers at Katniss.

"Hey! Peeta goes to therapy too! More than I do! And some of the stuff he worries about doesn't even go along with the Games! I remember this one time, he was whining about when his little sister Posy showed a bunch of people this picture of him when he was a baby, and he was naked. He was so cute and chubby, and... very... naked... but he was a baby! COME ON!"

Peeta tapes Katniss's arm, "Okay, let's not relive it!"

Effie laughs, "Alrighty then... moving on. Next question!"

Again, Effie slips her hand into the fish bowl, freshly painted fingernails and all. She quickly whisks out a slip of paper and grins at the audience.

"Cato, are you in love with Glimmer?" Effie turns around and winks at Cato, making his face turn a bright shade of red.

"What – um – Glimmer you say? Didn't she date... Marvel?" he stutters, and glances at Clove, who has her hand down by her side, ready to unsheathe one of her knifes.

"Yes, yes, I believe she did," Caesar Flickerman waltzes into the room with his cocky too bright smile.

Rue leans in and whispers into Prim's ear, "Try not to look directly at his teeth, you might go blind."

Prim, already covering her eyes, whispers back, "I think I already am."

"Now Caesar, you're late!" Effie prods him on the arm.

Caesar laughs, "So is Haymitch."

Effie waves him away, "He's still in the drinking car on the train. I wouldn't go bother him."

Katniss rolls her eyes and takes another bite of her cheese bun, "hast jush lek hum. Alwaysh go-un into da drinkin' car."

"Katniss dear, swallow before you speak, remember... manners." Effie nods in her direction with a stern look on her face.

"Rememer Katniss, manners," Peeta pokes Katniss in the arm.

Katniss breaks off a piece of her bread and shoves it into his mouth, "Just look forward and chew."

"Now, Cato, I don't believe you answered the question," Effie taps the fish bowl with her red fingernail and gives him a skeptical look.

Cato swallows slowly, "Well, I mean, I'm not not in love with her, but that doesn't mean that I am... in love with her. I mean, I have Clove, who I do not not love, but that doesn't mean - "

"Okay, you're making this way to confusing," Johanna holds up her hands and shakes her head, "just pick a girl and be happy."

"Yeah Cato, pick a girl and be happy," Clove glances up at him as she runs her finger over one of her daggers.

Cato swallows, and puts on his career face, "Why do I have to? I'm Cato, I don't have to chose."

Effie laughs, "Cato, some one asked you a question, and you have to answer it! So yes, _choose_."

Cato glares at Effie for a second, before glancing between Clove and Glimmer.

Glimmer applies a thick layer of pink lipstick and pops her lips together, "Yeah Cato, choose."

"Maybe I will," he snaps back.

"Then choose, you big brainless - " Clove clenches her fist around the handle of her dagger.

"Wow Clovey, you're being so _nice _to him. I'm SURE he's going to choose you and stays happy." Glimmer rolls her eyes at Clove, then bats her eyelashes at Cato.

"JUST CHOOSE!" Johanna stands up and waves her arms up and down.

"Johanna - " Gale stands up and grabs her arm.

"Don't Johanna me! I want to get on with the show, but - "

"Johanna, calm down," Gale takes her hand.

Johanna glares at him, but stops yelling, "Now sit back down," Gale says sternly.

Johanna reluctantly sits down, "I still want Mr. Brainless to pick a girl and - "  
Gale squeezes her hand and she clamps her mouth shut.

"Choose, Cato," Clove demands.

"Fine, I choose Clove!" Cato growls.

Clove grins and sheaths her knifes, Glimmer shrieks and stomps her foot on the ground.

"I knew you'd pick me," Clove stands up and strides over to Gale.

"What set it off? The part where you're holding daggers?" Katniss rolls her eyes.

Clove scowls at Katniss, "Noooo... Cato likes girls who fight back, who are warriors, who don't care about stupid malls or makeup."

Glimmer gasps, "Hello!? Offensive much?"

Clove gives Glimmer a smug look, before glancing at the seat next to Cato, "Foxface, beat it."

Foxface jumps up and runs to Clove old seat, Clove grins at Cato and slides into her new chair.

"Okay, then, now that that question is um..." Effie clears her throat, " _finally _answered, let's move on. Shall we?" Effie begins to reach her hand into the question bowl, when Caesar stops her.

"Dearest Effie, may I do it this time? I've never done it before," he grins stupidly.

Effie backs away, "Yes, of course."

Caesar bows, and then reaches into the bowl. When his hand comes out, he has a thick folded piece of paper. He looks at Effie questioningly.

"A long question... maybe?" Effie bites her purple tinted lip.

Caesar shrugs and opens up the slip of paper, "Alright, it says... Four bottle of liquor... five pairs of new underwear... uh, and - "

Effie pounces on Caesar and tries grab the paper, "That's um... Haymitch's grocery list..."

Caesar drops the paper, as if it were infected by a disease, and takes out a bottle hand sanitizer from his pocket.

"That's alright," he chuckles nervously as he rubs the clear gel into his hands.

"What does he need five pairs of underwear for?" Gale whispers to Katniss.

"Better yet, why is Effie buying them for him?"

Gale covers his face, "I don't... want to know."

"Why don't you take out another question, hmm?" Effie stuffs the list into her coat pocket and motions to the fish bowl.

Caesar nods, and slowly reaches his hand it, taking a piece of paper as he quickly retracts it.

"_This one_ says... Peeta, can tell us the story of you throwing the burnt bread to Katniss?"

Peeta nods, "Sure can Caesar."

"Go on, then."

"Well, it was raining outside, so my family was couped up inside kneading dough, baking bread, decorating cakes, you know, baker stuff. Anyway, there was a loud clang outside, that came from out back, where our trash bins were. My mother hiked up her dress and went to investigate."

Caesar nods, "Keep talking."

"I heard her yelling for a few minutes, and then she came back in, with an aggravated look on her face. She told us that there was... a poor bit of scum scurrying outside, trying to get food from our bins."

"POOR BIT OF SCUM!? That whacko!" Katniss clenches her fists.

"She's not a whacko!" Peeta throws his hands up in the air and then plops them back down on his lap.

"Back to the story, eh... Peeta," Effie waves at him to continue.

"Anyway, while I was bringing some bread to the oven, I caught a glimpse of Katniss outside. She was leaning against the tree that stood in front of our store. She was soaked, and so skinny, the only figure you could see was the figure of her bones."

"Because I was STARVING!" Katniss says.

"Yes, yes, anyway, I felt bad for Katniss, so... as my mother was taking out two freshly baked loafs of bread, I knocked them out of her hands, and they fell into the fire. She screamed at me as I scrambled to pick them up. "No one in there right mind will buy burnt bread! Go feet it to the pigs!" she yelled as she smacked me across the face."

"Aw, poor Peeta, getting whacked in the head by a whacko," Clove grins.

"She's not - "

"The story Peeta, finish the story," Effie prods him.

"So, I went outside and broke a chunk off of one of the loafs and threw it to the pigs... then I glanced at Katniss, who was squinting at me through the rain. I looked away and threw the bread towards her, then ran inside. I fell in love with her shortly after."

"Yeah, because nothing says "I love you" like two burnt, soggy loafs of bread," Foxface examines her nails, then looks up.

Peeta sucks in his lips and looks down at his lap.

Katniss pats his shoulder, "I love you too?"

"Real or not real?" he replies.

Katniss laughs, "Reaaaalllll."

"Thought so." he looks up and grins.

Effie clasps her hands together and looks at Katniss and Peeta dreamily, "They are so adorable, aren't they Caesar?"

"Yes, of course," Caesar says as he runs his hands through his puffed up hair.

Effie clears her throat and takes out a slip of paper, "Let's go on to the next - "

"Way – wait for meh!" Haymitch stumbles in.

The crowd laughs at his appearance, his hair is messed up, and has a fork sticking out of it. His shirt is stained with an unknown substance, and he is wearing heart boxers. His outfit is complete with fuzzy bunny slippers, and a bracelet that says, "I love unicorn dragons!".

"Wow Haymitch, this is a new low for you," Katniss says as he sluggishly moves by.

"Ugh! He smells!" Glimmer plugs her nose.

"Wait for meh! I'm part of this shhhhow too, ya know?" Haymitch slurs as he puts his hand on Effie's shoulder.

"Uh, Haymitch - "

"Let meh read the darn question!" He demands.

Effie hands him the slip of paper, "Okay," Haymitch begins, then looks at Effie, "did ya buy me those five pairs of undy – wear?"

Johanna smacks her hand onto her forehead and sighs.

"What a lovely mentor you have," Star says to Katniss.

Katniss nods, then shakes her head, "Thanks..."

"An – way... to Katpie..."

"IT'S KATNISS!"

Haymitch glares at Katniss, then clears his throat, "To Katpie... how did the Mockingjay bow help... yewwww?"

"Well, for starters, I could shoot you with it." Katniss says.

Haymitch slides over, "Cocky today, aren't we ssssssweetheart?"

"Stinky today aren't we Hhhhhhaaayyyyymitch," Katniss grins.

Haymitch, clearly puzzled, lifts up his arms and smells his pits, "Whew!" he gasps, then starts to flap his arms up and down, "got to air them out, so that the stank goesss away."

Glimmer chokes, "I can't breath!"

Rue gasps for air, "I'm dying!"

Prim falls off her chair and rolls back and forth, "IT BURNS! IT BURNNNSSSS!"

Haymitch continues to flap his arms, "Answer the question sweetheart!"

Katniss covers her mouth, her eyes wide open in fear, and shakes her head, "I - " and then she heaves up her cheese buns.

"STOP FLAPPING YOUR BINGO WINGS HAYMITCH!" Johanna yells.

Haymitch stops and glares at Johanna, "Bingo wings?"

Johanna shakes her head and rubs her temples.

Effie motions to someone offstage, "Uh... we're going to have a short break!" a buzzer sounds, and everyone in the audience gets up and leaves the room.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks Katniss as a clean up crew cleans up what used to be her cheese buns.

"Yeah, fine..." Katniss coughs.

Haymitch walks over, "Hey, sorry about that sssweetheart, I'm not feeling to... spiffy today..."

"YOU STINK!" Glimmer screams at him as she walks by, "I'm going to have to burn all of my clothes to get that STANK out! UGH!"

Haymitch chuckles, "She's in a lovely mood."

"Always is," Star walks up.

"Star!" Haymitch reaches over to hug her.

Star recoils, "You're really drunk if you think that I'm going to let you hug me."

Haymitch grins, "Whatever heartsweet - I mean sweetheart – I mean, that nickname is for Katpie – I mean - "

"Save it," Katniss holds up her hand.

"I did! I went to the Wally – martz yesterday, and saved two hundred dollars!"

"Good for you Haymitch..." Star glances at Katniss, who just rolls her eyes.

"Is everyone ready to start the show up again?" Effie runs over, he neon green heels clicking on the floor as she does.

"Yeah, I guess," Star nods at the camera crew.

"Are you okay?" Effie asks Katniss.

"Yeah."

"Okay enough to let Venia, Flavius and Octavia onto the stage?"

Katniss nods, "Yeah, they can come out."

Effie nods to one of the camera crew members, who nods back and goes through a door. A few seconds later, three brightly dress figures rush out squealing.

"Katniss!" Venia hugs her.

"Venia," Katniss hugs her back.

"Katniss!" Octavia smiles, tears in her eyes.

"Octavia!" Katniss pats her head.

"Katniss, my dear..." Flavius shakes her hand.

"Star!" Venia gives Star a bear hug.

Star jumps back when Venia lets go, "Hello... there."

"We've heard all about you!" Octavia appears next to Venia.

"Yes, and that you're wonderful friends with Katniss's crew!"

"I... guess?" Star steps back.

"OH! Flavius look! She takes care of her nails! Look! They're shiny!" Octavia screeches.

"Katniss never took care of her nails, she always bit them!" Venia laughs.

Flavius walks over and gasps, "and her hair is the perfect length!"

"Well, um, I haven't had it cut in ages - "

"I think your skin would look fabulous if it were green, like mine," Octavia grins.

Before the prep team can totally grind Star up, and redo her, Effie steps in, "We have to get on with the show! The audience has arrived, and are back in their seats!"

Octavia pouts, "We can talk about style after the show, okay Star?"

Star smiles nervously, "Sure..."

Effie shows the prep team where their seats are, they cheer when they find out that they will be sitting near Star and Katniss.

"They're totally nuts!" Star says to Katniss.

"Bonkers." Katniss agrees.

"Everyone get to your seats!" Effie orders, as she, Haymitch, and Caesar take their places near the fish bowl.

Star and Katniss rush to their seats, which are two chairs down from each other. Once Star is settled down, Rue jumps into the chair next to her.

"So, did they talk about multicolored skin?" Rue points to the giddy trio a few seats away from them.

Star rolls her eyes, "Yep, they want me to be green."

"I feel ya."

"What color?"

"They want to turn me purple."

Another buzzer sounds, and the cameras start rolling.

The crowd cheers as Effie introduces herself for the second time.

"Okay, we are almost out of time, so this is the last question of the day!" Effie reaches her hand into the fish bowl.

The crowd boos sadly, but watch intently as Effie reads the question, "This is to Katniss' prep team! What was it like totally redoing the girl on fire?"

Flavius swallows, "Well, it was difficult, on the first day... she was definitely hairy."

"Don't get us started! It took half an hour to wax all that hair off!" Venia waves the thought away.

"Doing her makeup was fun though, she always looked..." Octavia chokes and bursts into tears, "so beautiful afterward!"

Venia pats her hand, then looks at Effie, "Doing her nails was a total drag though! She always bit them, and it took such a long time to get them even and shiny!"

Katniss does a face palm and shakes her head.

"She wouldn't let us tint her skin a color!" Flavius complains.

"They're making me seem like a bad guy," Katniss mumbles.

Peeta gasps dramatically and clutches his chest, "But... Katniss! You wouldn't let them tint you a COLOR! That is pure... evil..."

Katniss shoves a laughing Peeta, and sighs.

Effie grins at the prep team, "Thank you so much for your answer," then she turns to the audience, "thank you for the questions!"

"But we're not done!" Flavius complains.

"Yes you are," Caesar says out of the corner of his mouth as he smiles and waves.

Star takes a deep breath and stands up, "Thank you! And this is... QUESTIONS FOR KATNISS AND CREW!"

The crowd goes wild, and then a buzzer sounds.

**I hope you liked this. I will never delete this story. NEVER EVER! I am now officially following the rules! :) Thanks for reading, and remember PM your questions! THANKS FOR READING!**

**Star**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and PM-ing me! I have one thing to get straight, you can still review, but just not questions. The reason I am saying this is because I might hold another "guest star" contest. Or something like that. :D :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

_Tap tap tap..._

"Oh, and you would look ravishing if -"

"Venia, back off, Peeta does not want to be surgically turned into a loaf a bread," Katniss waves her away as she sits on her seat onstage.**  
**Peeta cautiously slides down into his chair, and looks at Katniss, "Thanks Kat."

"No problem. Peet." Katniss smirks at him.

"Now, everyone, get to your seats, the show is about to start!" Effie yells to the crowd and to the crew.

"Okay... now, remember the new seating arrangements we planed out?" Star looks at the crew.

"Yep, I get to sit by my boy," Johanna punches Gale on the shoulder.

Gale grins and winks at her.

"I get to sit with, MY MAN too," Annie giggles as she fails to punch Finnick in the shoulder.

"Uh..." Finnick swallows, "Ouch."

Annie grins at Johanna, "My man said ouch, you - "

"Okay. Let's just start," Star bits her lip and then nods at the camera crew who nods at Effie.

Effie nods back and looks at the cameras, "Welcome, welcome, welcome, to Questions for Katniss and Crew! I'm going to skip the usual jibber – jabber, and start off with the first question, okay?"

"Oh – KAY!" Caesar's voice booms though the room as he makes yet another, blinding entrance.

"Caesar! You're late! Hmmmm." Effie laughs.

"Aren't I always?" Caesar raises his arms and beams at the crowd.

"I'm here too!" Haymitch stumbles in and fixes his tie.

"You gotta admit, he fixes up nice," Glimmer whispers to Madge.

Madge glances at her then shakes her head, "I guess?"

Haymitch is dressed in a suit as nice as Caesar's, but less loud. His hair is slicked back, and his beard recently trimmed. He also has taken a shower for once.

"Haymitch! My, my!" Effie giggles.

Haymitch smiles, "Hello there, dear Effie."

"Haymitch..." Caesar nods.

"Caesar." Haymitch nods back.

Effie laughs, "Okay then, let's begin!"

She reaches her hand into the clear bowl and whisks out a slip of paper. She reads the question to herself first, mouthing the words as she reads the fine print. Then she says it out loud.

"To Johanna, will there be any "Gohanna" babies yet? Because, according to the epilogue in Mockingjay, Peeniss have babies in the future."

"Who came up with the pairing names? I mean, Peeniss? It sounds like - " Katniss begins.

Johanna holds up her hands, "My question to answer Brainles, and yes, we know what Peeniss sounds like. Get over it."

Star covers her mouth and muffles a laugh. Rue grins and nudges her.

"Ew."

Star nods, "But so, so, so funny."

"Yes, there might be." Johanna says simply.

"Awwww!" The audience coos.

"AWWWWW shut up, it's disgusting." Clove crosses her arms.

Effie pats Johanna's arm, "Well, we cant wait until we have a few more scampering little feet running around here."

"But like – I'm not – that's in the future someday. Not – now." Johanna says.

"We know."

"I mean, sure I'm like... twenty now, and Gale is twenty one, but... in a few years maybe... but – oh what the heck, just go on to the next question." Johanna sighs.

It's Haymitch's turn to pluck a slip of paper from the bowl. When it's opened, Haymitch holds it up and reads it.

"To Katniss, what would Finnick's score be if he took an, 'How Annoying Are You?' test?"

"A hundred," Johanna remarks.

"Now it's MY question," Katniss glares at Johanna, then clears her throat, "a hundred."

"Oooh, very original answer Katniss!" Clove sneers.

Katniss shoots her a glare, then clears her throat, "I mean, he's nice and stuff, but very - "

"ANNOYING?" Finnick thunders.

"Here we go..." Johanna face palms.

"I am NOT annoying! You want to know what is annoying? Teletubbies. They are annoying. I, on the other marvelous hand... am NOT!"" Finnick stands up and walks over to Katniss.

"This is going to end in him throwing a sugar cube at me. Watch." Katniss nods at Prim.

Finnick continues to scream, while striking a few poses, and then angrily yanks a sugar cube out of his pocket, and throws it at Katinss.

"ENJOY!" he screams, and then stomps back to his seat.

"Eh...ehehe... um..." Effie glances around, and then continues, "let's just move on to... the uh... next question, shall we?"

"Yes." Everyone but Finnick says at the same time.

"To Haymitch, can you recount your worst nightmare for us?" Effie says sheepishly as she reads the question.

"No." Haymitch grabs the slip of paper and crumples it up.

"Oh. Okay then. Cae - "

"I want to read a question," Foxface jumps up and shoves her hand into the bowl. Ruffles it around, and finally brings out a slip of paper.

"To Haymitch, and Effie..." Foxface begins.

"This is gonna be good," Thresh whispers to Flavius.

"Do you like each other? Do you have a thing going on between you?" Foxface reads.

"A thing? What sort of... thing?" Caesar asks.

Haymitch scratches his head, "Well..."

Effie screams, "Next question!"

"No, no, no! You have to answer it! This is getting good!" Clove waves to someone, who brings her popcorn.

"But, but..." Effie begins.

"Yes, we do." Haymitch interupts.

"HAYMITCH!" Effie screeches.

"Effie buys my groceries." Haymitch shrugs.

Effie sighs, "Yep."

"Is that it?" Foxface asks.

"Yep."

"Well THAT," Clove flings her popcorn to the side, "was a disappointment."

Effie clears her throat, "We're going to take a quick break!"

A light flashes and a buzzer goes off.

"Whew... um, good run so far guys," Star stands up and stretches.

"Yep. Now, I want some cookies." Rue runs off to her dressing room.

"I need to reapply makeup," Glimmer prances by.

"I need to go check Facebook," Foxface takes out her phone and starts clicking away.

"I need to pee," Finnick flies into the bathroom.

"I need to read, I'm behind in a bit in reading..." Prim takes out a book from a bag sitting on a chair and starts to read.

"I need - " Star begins.

"Whoops, the oven just beeped! More cheese buns Katniss!" Peeta grins.

"Yay!" Katniss starts to run off with him.

"WAIT!" Star yells.

Everyone turns around and stares at her, "I need to talk to all of you."

"Why?" Glimmer walks back, dragging her feet, "what's more important than makeup?"

"A LOT of things!" Marvel exclaims.

"Shut it Marvel." Glimmer warns.

Star sighs, "Anyway, I need you guys to listen closely to the rules of this last section. Haymitch, Effie, and Caesar are going to try and tell you jokes, but you CANT laugh. You hear that Annie? I'm talking to you!"

Annie bursts out laughing and points at Star, "BAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Star rolls her eyes, "Anyway, comprende?"

"Comprende, now, can I go put makeup on?" Glimmer crosses her arms.

"Yes, you can go apply your fake face," Marvel shoves her.

"Fake face? UGH! Marvel how - "

"Just go!" Star points at Glimmer's dressing room.

"Fine, I will. But not because you told me to. Because I WANT to!" Glimmer storms to her dressing room.

"Now, everyone can move o - " Star begins.

"Later," Everyone says as they go back to what they were doing.

"EVERYONE. BACK TO THE STAGE!" Effie yells.

Everyone scampers onto the stage and sits in their seats. Effie nods to the camera crew, and a buzzer sounds.

"Hello, and welcome back. This new segment that we're going to do is called 'No Funny Bunny' where Caesar, Haymitch and I, try to tell the Crew jokes, and they CANT laugh! Are you ready!?"

The crowd cheers.

"Okay, let's begin!" Star stands up and nods to one of the crew members.

Funky music starts to play in the background, Johanna groans, Annie sings a melody to herself.

"Okay, now, why did the chicken cross the road?" Haymitch asks.

"Wow, this joke? Again?" Clove sighs.

"Why?" Katniss asks.

"To get to the other side."

Annie squirms in her seat, trying not to laugh. Finnick pats her hand and whispers things to her.

"Alright, clearly, some of you, have no humor." Haymitch retorts.

"Knock, knock," Effie grins.

"Who's there?" Johanna asks while rolling her eyes.

"Knock, knock," Effie says again.

"Who's THERE?" Johanna asks.

"KNOCK, KNOCK."

"WHO THE HECK IS AT THE DOOR?"

"Ding dong ditchers!" Effie laughs.

"THEY DIDN"T EVEN RING THE DOOR BELL!"

Effie stops laughing, "Oh..."

"Yeah o - "

"Johanna," Gale warns.

"Hmmph..." Johanna crosses her arms.

"Okay, my turn. What did the porcupine say to the cactus?" Caesar asks.

"What?"

"Is that you Mommy?"

Anne starts shaking, then bursts out laughing," AHAHAHA! I GET IT! BAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, and the Crew has lost! Annie Cresta has literally BURST out laughing. Well, until next time my friends..." Effie says.

Star smiles, "This is... QUESTIONS FOR KATNISS AND CREW!"

The crowd cheers, and a buzzer sounds.

** OMG I got such great feedback for this new layout :3 I almost started crying :'3 thanks so much everyone! **

**~Stargazer12256**


	20. Chapter 20

** I would like to thank everyone for the amazing feedback on this story! Thank you to those you have PM'd me, and reviewed, it means a lot! I would like to celebrate 6,686 views! Thank you soooooo much!**

**On a darker note, a bunch of critical people are all putting hate on this story! At least two of these kind of communities have threatened to report me. But HELLO, let me ding you back to reality. I am now following the rules! Geez, I wish people like that would take a long walk off a short catwalk and fall into a hole where they will get slowly eaten by buzzards right next to a Rebecca Black concert. YEESH!**

_ Tap, tap, tap..._

"Thom? THOM!?" Madge peeks under a curtain.

"What are you doing?" Marvel asks.

Madge giggles nervously and shakes her head, "Um... looking for Thom –"

"Wait – so he's not around?"

Madge scratches her head, "Uh, no."

Marvel claps his hand and grins, "GREAT!"

Madge stares at him questioningly, "Well... uh..."

"Wait – ugh, sorry I mean - " Marvel begins.

"GET ON STAGE!" Effie's voice screeches through the room.

Madge bites her lip, and ducks away from Marvel, and out the door.

Marvel sighs, mentally kicks himself, and follows her out.

"Guys! Where were you?" Star walks up to both of them.

Marvel rubs his neck, "Well uh, we – I was um..."

"Marvel was helping me look for Thom," Madge clears her throat.

Star stares at them, "How do you lose someone like Thom? The guy's huge."

Madge shrugs, and opens her mouth to say something, but Effie walks right in front of her. Effie's wig is bright green with light pink stripes, her makeup is about as bright and colorful as her hair. Her dress is bright lipstick red with yellow polka dots, and it looks like it could be made out of plastic.

"Why aren't you three on stage? I called it four minutes ago!" Effie motions to the stage.

"Sorry, I was just asking where these to were." Star eyes Marvel and Madge suspiciously before walking onto the stage.

The rest of the crew settles into their seats, and Effie rushes to the microphone. Her orange heels clicking on the polished wood as she goes.

Everyone hears the familiar buzzer, and sees the red light flash.

"HELLO everyone, and welcome to Questions for Katniss and Crew! Today... we are doing a segment called, "Relationship Rockers" where we ask each and every couple on stage here... about their lover! Let's begin."

"Uh... wait, I don't have a lover!" Prim stands up.

"You're way too young," Katniss waves the thought away.

Effie glances around, "Bring the boy out."

A boy with dark hair and gray eyes steps on stage. He looks like Gale, but around Prim's age.

"Rory!" Gale beams.

"RORY!" Prim shrieks and hugs him.

"What about me?" Rue whines.

Effie sighs, "I'll pair all of you up, alright?" she points to the ceiling, and a huge flat screen lowers down, showing the all of the crew's names bunches together.

_Rory – Prim_

_ Katniss – Peeta_

_ Cato – Star_

_ Finnick – Annie_

_ Thresh – Rue_

_ Johanna – Gale_

_ Clove – Flavius_

_ Madge – Marvel_

_ Glimmer – Thom_

Star chokes and stares at the screen, "Cato!? WHAT!?"

Clove growls, "Who the heck pared me with the Ken doll wanna-be?"

"Thresh is like fifty years older than me!" Rue whines.

"Hey!" Thresh protests, "I'm eighteen!"

"YES!" Marvel jumps up and pumps his fists in the air, "BOO TO THE YAH!"

Glimmer jumps up too, "I'm with THOM! The newest, cutest, awesomest hottie eva!"

Thom glares at Marvel and looks longingly at Madge, "Whatever."

Cato strides across the room and puts a hand on Star's shoulder, "It's always been a forbidden love, but now it can happen."

"Oh shut it."

"Hey, I'm joking, you think I like "being" with you?" Cato rolls his eyes, and takes his seat next to Star.

"I'd personally rather have a sleepover with Clove and talk about her _feelings_."

"That would never happen," Cato rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, and this ain't happening either." Star starts to get up to walk to Effie, but it's too late.

"FIRST QUESTION to Johanna and Gale..." Effie scans the room until her eyes land on the couple, "okay, Gale, prove you know your girl. What is her favorite color?"

Gale laughs, "Duh, green."

Johanna gasps, "No, it's khaki!"

"Green's my favorite color you doof!" Katniss shouts.

Gale's face turns red, "Oh, um... well..."

Effie opens her mouth to continue, but Johanna stops her, "His favorite color is dark green."

"Is she right?" Effie looks at Gale.

Gale looks down and mumbles, "Yeah..."

"Alrighty then! On to... Star and Cato!"

Star crosses her arms and glares at Cato, "Who put the couples together?"

"Oh! Haymitch," Effie grins.

"WHAT!?"

"Question to Cato, what is Star's favorite thing to do?" Effie turns her attention to Cato.

"But – I'm gonna kill - "

Cato covers Star's mouth, "She likes to draw pictures of me... put lipstick on and kiss the posters she has of my face... she writes songs and poems about me. I am everything to her."

Star whacks Cato's hand away, "What!? I do not do that! What I do is I RIP up any posters I see of you, I rub lipstick on your favorite comics, I write bad reviews about you and poems? HAH, how bout' no?"

"Star... did you like... sleep at all last night? You're kind of..." Katniss trails off.

"WHAT?" Star snaps.

"Grouchy..." Johanna wrinkles her nose.

Star rolls her eyes, "I was reading Divergent last night, okay?"

"Ah..." Peeta nods, "that makes sense. It is also a good excuse to stay up..."

"Okay... well... Star and Cato don't have any points... neither do Johanna and Gale..." Effie scratches her wig.

"Why don't we move on? Everyone get back to your old seats," Haymitch says.

Effie bites her lip, "But I planned - "

"Who cares!" Haymitch throws his hands up.

"Hmmph..." Effie glares at Haymitch, then slips her hand into one of the fish bowls.

"To Madge, have you ever ridden a horse?"

Madge ponders this for a minute, "Nope, I never have."

"Really?" Rue asks.

"Yeah, we didn't really have them in Twelve, so... I've never ridden one."

"I have," Rue squeals, "we had a few in Eleven, to help with the crops. It was so amazing... they are so beautiful!"

"They are..." Annie agrees.

Effie clears her throat, "Let's move on."

"Wait!" Rue stands up.

"What?"

"I have an idea! Let's play a game, where we blindfold Cato, and put a box on the other side of the stage, and get him to throw basketballs into it!"  
"YES" Clove stands up.

"That would be awesome..." Thom wraps his arm around Madge and rubs her shoulder.

Effie groans, "But that is not planned entertainment!"

"Neither is your wig, but by the way it's slowly sliding off your head... it's pretty entertaining," Johanna grins and stands up.

Effie gasps and her hands fly to her wigs, "Ugh! Fine you can do that! I have to go fix my hair..."

Rue grins and motions to someone offstage to bring up a box and some basketballs. Once those are provided, she ties a blind fold around Cato's eyes head, blocking his sight, and hands him a ball.

"Now, I'm going to run over there, to catch any strays, but throw away!" Rue starts to run towards the box.

Cato grins evilly and throws the first ball, instead of hitting the box, it slams into Rue's head as she runs. She yelps and falls on the ground.

"Rue!" Prim runs to Rue's side.

"Ugh... what – who did this? My head hurts... I need a nap..." Rue sits up and rubs her temples.

"It's okay, you got hit in the head with a ball..."

"Why... why are we throwing balls?" Rue groans.

Prim bites her lip, "It was kind of your idea..."

Rue opens her eyes, "Who threw the ball that hit me? Was it Marvel? That stupid little..."

"Wait - " Marvel chokes, "nooo... no, CATO you didn't!"

Cato takes off his blindfold, "What?"

Marvel falls to his knees, "You brought evil Rue back!"

"What? Evil – I'm not evil! I just hate you for killing me you little... I NEED A PIANO TO DROP ON HIM!" Rue turns and yells to people offstage.

"But you were good, and said you forgave me – and – now your –"

Star's jaw drops, "Evil Rue is back?"

"I'm not evil! It's still me, but I just hate every bone and organ in Marvel's body!" Rue stands up and pats down her hair.

Marvel covers his face and sobs, "Cato! I cant believe you brought her back!"

"It's fine, I'll just throw another ball at her," Cato shrugs.

"No you wont," Clove takes the basketballs away from Cato.

"Why...?"

Clove grins, "I've been needing an evil sidekick."

Marvel glares at Cato and Clove, "You people sicken me."

"Uh... should we... you know, stop recording?" Katniss asks.

"Why?" Star scratches her head.

Katniss coughs, "Was Maximum Ride here this morning?"

"No..."

"She is now..."

"RUE give Iggy back. NOW!" a voice screams backstage.

"Oh lord..." Star facepalms.

** Not my best work I admit... just really wanted to post this for you guys! Thanks for always being there you wonderful fans you! Tata!**

**~Star**


End file.
